Somewhere
by WhenTheSkyeQuakes
Summary: What if all you've been told is lies? What if everything you've known is a façade, a thin barrier hanging by a thread? What if you've been different, and not known it? What if, somewhere out there is answers? Take that leap of faith, and see where you land. Alternate plot line from 'You Posted What' Perhaps slightly OOC.
1. Beginning of the End

**So, hey everyone! Thanks for taking a peek at this story! I really want to do soundtracks, so you can find the links on my profile to any of the songs. I promise none of the songs I recommend will have excessive cursing of any kind, and if it's just one minor word I'll give you a heads up. For those of you who know me, no, I won't go Coldplay crazy. I promise! But this first chapter needs something quiet, and they were perfect. So 'Midnight' by Coldplay is the chapter one soundtrack. **

**NOTE: I did not come up with the idea to post the song links on my profile. That was daphrose's ingenious mind at work. Just sayin' XD**

* * *

"_Everyday is a new beginning. Stay away from what might have been and look at what can be._

_\- ?_

* * *

In the darkness of a quiet town, a tall ominous building loomed. No sign gave any idea as to what it housed, and no cars or other such form of transportation ever seemed to constantly arrive and depart. If any cared to investigate the quietness of the establishment, they would see that only a single car ever inhabited the overgrown lot – a small, black Toyota hybrid. Its windows were tinted darkly and the license plate was average: white background, red lettering bearing the name 'California' and blue letters for the plate number.

But on this silent starry night two cars were parked – the ever-present hybrid and a white Suburban. The dark building with around twenty stories was all black save the highest floor, which was alight with a warm glow. The new car's driver and passenger sides clicked open and two people stepped out into the inky blackness.

"Are you sure this is the place?" one asked, a woman by her voice. Her silhouette against the moonlight was tall, her hair straightened to her mid-back. She shut the passenger door with a click.

"Of course. It just reeks 'evil lair,' don't you think?" her companion, a male answered. He too shut his door. Using the key ring, he locked the vehicle. The 'beep' it emitted carried to the thin woods surrounding the building, echoing off the incline of the mountain.

She shivered against the cool breeze that blew across her bare arms. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Am I ever wrong?"

"A good percent of the time." she paused, "We'd better get inside. He's probably waiting."

Her partner gave a grunt of approval before following her toward the doors. She pressed the bar and walked into a warmly lit hallway. The walls were painted a generic gray and the floor typical of a grocery store. Nothing stood out, beside the fact that there was only an elevator door at the end. No other doorways lined the hall.

"What a place," she murmured, striding purposefully towards the elevator.

"Hey Bree, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" the man asked, sliding into the elevator next to her.

Bree sighed. "I don't know. Probably. He sounded pretty excited on the phone. Maybe it's legitimate; you never know, Chase."

"I know, I know," he muttered. "but I can't help but have a bad feeling about this."

She looked at him, her dark eyes conflicted. "Me too."

The remainder of the trip up was silent, each turning in their own thoughts. After a few minutes, the machine pinged and the doors hissed open to reveal a rather darkly colored room. Lighting much like the hallway lit dark gray tile, the walls a borderline grayish-black color. Three stainless steel tables were in the center of the otherwise sparse room, each supporting their own mess of cords, wires, tools and random pieces of machinery. A white door broke the darkness of it all, leading to who-knows-where.

"Well, here we are. Come on out wherever you are." Chase called into the uninhabited expanse. He took a tentative step forward, flanked by his sister.

Silence reigned for a few seconds before an older man appeared at the white door.

"Well, you guys actually showed up!" he took in the sight of the two young adults in front of him. "Where are the rest of you?"

"Adam and Leo? At the base. Figured only two of us should come, should an emergency arise." Chase pressed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Of course. So, how have you guys been?" the man picked up an invention, twisting at a bolt with a screwdriver.

"What do you want, Douglas?" Bree asked coolly. She kept her voice even, something she had learned over years of experience.

"Nothing. I just have a little surprise for you guys," he smiled simply at them, returning the piece of machinery to its former resting place. "Follow me."

Chase glanced warily at his sister before following Douglas into the adjacent room. Some sort of jazz music played softly in the background. The lights were dimmed low. The walls were the same dark colors of the past room, and counters loaded with vials and other scientific equipment ran around the walls. Four capsules that were half the usual size lay on their sides in a row.

Chase understood immediately. "You didn't . . ." horror crept into his voice.

Bree caught on a second later. "You _stole _children? How could you?! We were the end; you promised!"

"No," Douglas countered. "you were the beginning. And, for once, I didn't steal anyone. I was able to collect DNA samples from all of you; technically, they're your children."

Chase was hovering on the brink of Spike. "Wait, so not only did you go against us, but you are also throwing infants on us?! Bree doesn't even have a husband yet. How's she going to survive? Sabrina and I _just _got married! Oh, not to mention _you just gave infants bionics_! The last time you did this, it tore our family apart!"

"Okay, so _maybe_ you're right!" Douglas caught a searing look from each of his children. "You're right. But think about it; you guys and Leo are only going to be around so long. What happens to the world when you're gone?"

Bree spoke up from her spot by the capsules. "We know. We have – _had –_ it all planned out! It would happen in time. Eventually we would choose replacements. But no, you just _had_ to go and pull these poor little children into this!" she blinked back the rapidly forming tears. "Get out."

"What?"

"_Get out!"_

"You can't force me to leave! This is my building. If anything, I should be kicking you out!"

Bree sped across the small room, grabbing Douglas by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. "Get out before I do something I'll regret." She blinked again, her vision blurred by tears.

Douglas' feet once more hit the ground. "Fine," he spat, "go ahead. Do it your way. I had all this planned out, but if you don't want the explanation . . ." he slid up his shirt sleeve to reveal a watch, slamming his finger on a button. "Good-bye."

A flash of white light and he was gone.

Bree turned to where Chase had opened one of the capsules. Tears streamed down her face. She approached the last 'crib' and looked in. She determined the infant couldn't be anymore than two months old.

Chase sighed heavily. "Now I know how Mr. Davenport felt when he found us."

"Yeah," Bree quietly nodded her agreement. "Subjects D, E, F and G." Wait, _four _of them . . . "He really did know what he was doing."

Chase processed her words for a moment before coming to the same realization. "He wanted each of us to take one . . . "

Bree bit her lip nervously. "We need to get them home."

"Bree, what do you mean? I don't think any of us are ready for kids, especially not Sabrina. She's still a bit of a dirt freak."

"Come on, Chase! They're _helpless _for crying out loud!" she put her hands on her hips. "What do you think we should do? Put them in a sack and dump them in the river?!"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of ditching them in the woods." he shot back with as much sarcasm as his sister. "Look, let's just take out their chips and give them to an orphanage or something like that."

"No." Bree stated, brushing away her tears and pushing open the door of the capsule. "They're coming home with us." she picked up the tiny bundle and held it awkwardly in the crook of her arm.

"Bree . . ." Chase began warningly.

"Grab your baby and let's go. I've seen the way you look at . . . " Bree glanced at the clipboard on the counter to her right. ". . . her."

Chase sighed again. "Fine. But if this doesn't work out, we go with my idea."

Bree carefully grabbed the remaining blankets from the capsule and wrapped them around her bundle. "I think we already have a problem." she mumbled. "Getting all four of them to the car, and then home."

Chase tried to smile at her reassuringly, but it came out more as a grimace. "The car is self-driving. It should be okay."

The two grabbed as much care supplies as they could and headed back out to the car. The four infants miraculously stayed quiet, though the silence worried Chase. As he had put it, they were too quiet. He just hoped Douglas had done everything correctly.

When they finally arrived at Chase's home, Sabrina was nearly rendered unconscious from the shock of her husband arriving home with not a dog or kitten, but four children. An emergency meeting was called for the remainder of the Davenport family, which was the four original bionics, Sabrina, and Janelle, who was engaged to Leo. Tasha and Donald had passed a few months before, one to cancer and the other to a car accident. It had been a bitter blow, and Bree had determined the deaths might have been what driven Douglas back to his mad scientist ways.

After a struggle of wills, Subject D was given to Chase and Sabrina. She was very tiny, and they had all finally decided that the two of them combined would be able to take better care of her than the rest of them. Subject E, a boy, had been begrudgingly given to Adam. Leo still wasn't convinced it was the best move, considering the last time Adam had been in charge of a plastic doll. F, a girl, was given to Leo and Janelle. Her story was she was adopted. And last, Subject G was taken by Bree. It was obvious what genes he had been given were from her, as his eyes were the same chocolate brown. Adam and Bree made plans to rent an apartment together until they got the hang of taking care of the children.

"How do we raise them?" Adam asked finally at the end of the meeting.

Leo smirked. "Um, like humans?"

"No, I mean do we raise them like we were, or do we give them a normal childhood?"

Chase mulled over their options for a moment. "I say we raise them like normal. No mentions of bionics or uniqueness. One day, when they're old enough to handle it, we'll tell them."

Bree smiled and nodded, not peeling her eyes away from the boy in her arms. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Wow, I think that's one of my longest chapters ever! 1,750 words, not including the A/N! Anyway, what do ya think? As usual, no flames, please! **

**Yes, this will be an OC story. But instead of the other bionics we don't know about type plot, this is going to focus on the idea that Adam, Bree, and Chase were the first, but not the last. This is their childrens' story. **

**I have this crazy idea floating in my head right now of a prequel type thing before this story. It would be posted around chapter seven or eight of this story and would center on the Rat's parenthood. It would be a type of comedy spin off type thing. Want to see it, or not?**

**Also, kind of important: this is pretty much AU. As in, up to You Posted What?! occurred, but with a twist. Here's a list of what you should know:**

**Douglas is MOSTLY good.**

**Leo is bionic.**

**The government was the only party who discovered their 'dirty little secret.'**

**The Rats are in their mid twenties.**

**And no Krane, bionic soldiers, bionic island, ETC.**

**I can't exactly go through all the details, so you can imagine an alternate YPW episode. Sound good? Good!**

**So, thank you for reading! I'd appreciate it if you'd review :) See you next Sunday / Saturday!**


	2. In a Moment

**Soundtrack: "Your Love is a Song" by Switchfoot. The links for all the songs are in my profile. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, class! Your assignment for English is to research your family tree."

The students groaned as Ms. Beadle announced their assignment. The sun shone brightly just outside the window, and Gael couldn't help but wish he was outside somewhere. Anywhere but stuffy old English class.

"Now, don't groan yet! There are prizes involved for whoever can dig back the farthest. The grand prize is a fifty dollar gift card to the movies."

The class suddenly came alive like an electric shock had pulsed through it. Girls started chatting about how many people they could take, and boys about how they could sneak into an R rated movie.

"One more thing: this isn't just the tenth grade. You're competing against all of West Dune High." she paused for a moment. "Now, I know a select few of you can trace all the way back to the 1800's. For those who can't, I suggest you spend a good amount of time on this." she pushed a strand of bright red hair out of her face. "Class dismissed!"

Gael grabbed his books and headed out the door along with the steady flow of students hurrying to get home. He pulled the necessary homework out of his locker and dumped it in his backpack, which then became a good few pounds heavier. _And they wonder why kids in our age have such bad posture . . ._

He headed over to where he had chained his mountain bike to the black stair railing. He unlocked it, threw his leg over the seat and started on his way home.

It was a truly beautiful day. The desert sun baked over head, the trees lined up along the sidewalk offering occasional shade. Birds flew from tree to tree, some chasing each other through the branches. A siren wailed somewhere, beckoning responders to the scene of an accident. Gael didn't think much of it. Sirens went off all the time.

Arriving at his destination, Gael threw open the door and dumped his backpack in the foyer. "Mom, I'm home!"

No reply. Gael shrugged and closed the door, kicking off his shoes and heading into the living room. He turned on some TV - a documentary - and laid back.

For most teens, arriving home to an empty house was an odd occurance. Not so for Gael.

His mother had tendencies to disappear at the strangest times, occasionally returning with minor injuries. Once she had hurt her leg – which she refused to go to the hospital for. Gael might not be the most educated, but he was pretty sure he knew a broken leg when he saw one. Shockingly, within two weeks her leg had completely healed itself. Then, it was right back to the disappearances.

He was just getting into the history of the printing press when he remembered his homework. Gael grabbed a lap desk and got down to buisness.

_Where does my history begin? _He thought to himself. _All I've ever known is my mom. _It was true. He hadn't ever met his father. His mom never mentioned a dad, though she had said a word or two about grandparents. _Oh, well. Might as well wait for her to get home to anwer my questions. _

Gael closed his notebook and set his mind to a different topic – the lovely creation called Algebra. He wasn't worried in the least about his mom. She disappeared all the time, after all.

Minutes turned into hours, and Gael made dinner. The usual. His mom still wasn't home at nine, his allotted curfew.

Reluctantly, Gael got into bed. He knew his mom would be home within the hour. After all, he had already sent her a text message. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

When the doorbell rings at three in the morning, it's never good news.

Gael's eyes flickered open. A faint light came through the blue curtains of his room. Someone or a car was in the driveway.

He closed his eyelids, sure that his mom would open the door. She had be to home by now, after all.

_Ding-dong._

"Mom. Can't you get the door?" Gael groaned, pulling pack the sheets and throwing his feet over the edge of the bed. He pulled down the high collar of his night shirt, not wanting to be embarrassed by whoever was outside.

_Ding-dong. _

Gael pulled himself to his door, his feet dragging. Jerking it open, he followed the hallway until he came to the stairs, which he then descended. Finally, he arrived at the front door.

He checked the peep-hole, which showed a police officer standing annoyedly on the doorstep. Gael flung the door open, only to be dwarfed by six feet of muscle.

"Good morning," he boomed, "Are you Gael Rivers?"

"Yes, sir. My mom's upstairs if you need her." Gael offered.

The hardened glare on the man's face softened into a look of pity. "No, son. I regret to inform you that at 1:57 am your mother was in a car with three other people. They were merging onto the highway when a semi blasted out of nowhere. All were killed instantly."

Gael's head began to spin. His legs went cold then numb. His throat tightened and his mouth went dry. A shiver worked its way up his spine, rattling his skull. It felt as if someone had stuffed cotton in his ears.

His mom was gone? No, it can't be. She's tough. Really tough. This man must have been mistaken.

"Kid, are you okay?"

_Gee, way to be caring at a time like this._

Gael attempted to compose himself, but it yielded near impossible. "My mom's . . . . gone?" he stuttered.

The officer nodded mutely. "You still have someone here to look after you?"

Gael saw this question coming. He was now an orphan. One day he would look back and thank himself he did it, but at the time it seemed like a stupid thing to do. But Gael was a loner. He enjoyed being by himself. And that was what he decided to do. Be by himself.

"Um, yes sir. My mom's frined, Caitlin, will be here in a few hours." Gael silently cursed himself for lying to the law, but there was nothing he could do. He wanted to be alone. And it's not like there was no human named Caitlin. She was his mom's best – albeit weird – friend who lived a few blocks down the street with her seven loud, noisy kids.

The officer hesitated for a moment, obviously summing up the situation. "Okay, then. But give me a call when she gets here." he handed Gael a card. "Have a nice night, and I'm sorry for your loss."

Gael nodded, tightlipped, and closed the door. Slowly, he began the ascent to his room. Once again in his bed, he let loose the tears.

* * *

Fania gazed into her mother's eyes and knew something was wrong. "Mom?"

She looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Honey, it's your dad."

She felt her whole world come crashing down.

* * *

Ever received a call that night. His father had been killed in an car accident.

Lying on the couch, He stared out the window at the garden his dad had so tirelessly worked at. Flowers were everywhere, some tropical and others native.

The sun came up, lighting up everything and calling kids to school. But Ever didn't move.

He stayed still on the couch, thinking of his father.

* * *

"Mom, calm down! It's fine! Well, not fine . . . " Dai trailed off in her search of words to comfort her mother.

"Dai Dawson! Your poor father is gone! 'Fine' is no way to describe it!" long blonde hair, damp with tears, clung to her face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm saying that we're going to be okay." she paused quietly, tears streaming down her face, "We're going to be okay,"

If only she could make herself believe those words.

* * *

**Alright! So there is chapter 2! I have a few questions for you guys:**

**What book reference was in this chapter?**

**What is the reason(s) behind Bree's mysterious disapperances?**

**And where did Ms. Beadles name come from? It's a really old, yet one of my favorite, TV show.**

**If you guys can get them all right, I'll update on Friday! :D**

**Gael's 'convincing' the police officer was cheesy, wasn't it? I know it most likely wouldn't have happened that way, but I needed it to for the plot to move along. Also, unless it's comedy, I'm HORRIBLE at writing 'convincing' scenes. I know it wouldn't have happened that way, but it needed to.**

**Also, I apologize for being behind on reviews. I believe I've mentioned this, but in case I haven't, I have three siblings. And all four of us are in baseball / softball. And my eleven year old brother can pitch over sixty miles an hour, so he's CONSTANTLY training / at little league / at travel baseball. I'm not lying, either. It KILLS when he gets angry! XD So anyway, we're constantly at the baseball fields and when we're not, I have _slightly _more important things to do than write. More specifically, take care of our indoor farm – hamsters, dogs, cats, guinea pigs, ETC. **

** daphrose :**

**Thanks! And sadly, no. XD Yes, the prequel will be posted much later. Around chapter eight or nine. :)**

** Fanfictionia : Yes, it hurts VERY badly! XD Thank you! And I think this kind of answers your questions. Well, except the last one. But that will become abundantly clear in the next two or three chapter :) Believe me . . .**

** PurpleNicole531 : Thank you!**

** KimDavenport : Thank you! And let me just say that that was probably the best written part so far. I'm not usually that good XD Sorry . . . But yes! There will be a tinge of Chabrina. But that will be much later on. Might even be in a sequel if this idea even drags out that far. :) Thanks again! **

** ereader12 : Heh . . . neither was I :) I actually had the beginning planned out WAY differently, but when your hands seem to move on their own it comes out rather well XD I'm sorry to say there won't be any childhood in this ( as I think you can already tell ) But the prequel will only be about that! :) **

** ShyMusic : Thank you SO much! And I don't believe we've met – Hello, I'm weird! No, seriously XD I really am . . . :) But it keeps all the nutty people away, so . . . XD Thanks again!**

** ThatCrazyGal7580 : Thanks! The Rats raising kids will be in the prequel ( I think you might've made that out already :)) Thanks again!**

**So this is getting long. Oh, and I would have updated sooner, but I was enjoying my fourteenth birthday: at ten thirty at night watching Avengers: Age of Ultron. That was just . . . I don't have words . . . I'll just go with AWESOME! Best Marvel movie yet! Highly recomended . . . also, you know you're a homeschooler when your first in theater PG-13 movie is when you're fourteen XD**

**Anyway, I apologize for the length of this. I also apologize for killing off all the rats at once . . . Sorry! Have a nice night! Gotta go – I hear distant cries of fangirls / guys!**


	3. The Study

**Sorry I'm late! My brother had an overnight travel baseball tournament. But I'm here now! To state the obvious . . . **

**Soundtrack: 'How To Save a Life' by The Fray. The lyrics don't really match, but the music seems to fit the mood :)**

* * *

Dai stared up at the sky with hazel eyes. It was bright blue and amazingly clear. It was beautiful, it had a depth.

Her chocolate hair was spread around her, a trait she hadn't quite figured where she got it from. Her eyes were her father's, her light skin her mother's, her hair a mystery.

She was lying on the bright green lawn of her home. Most kids she knew considered it a mansion, and it probably was in their eyes. But Dai didn't care. It was still home.

Home. The thought brought back the grief of the past three days. Her father would never come home. He had died in a car accident. Someone else's car, the name she didn't recognize.

But something didn't add up.

Her father, Chase Dawson, owned a software company. He was always busy, and when it seemed he wasn't, he would disappear. And what happened the last night he disappeared? He got himself killed.

Dai had asked her mother about the frequent vanishings once, but Sabrina had brushed it off. "Your father's a busy man," she had said, "He'll act like that occasionally, but one day he'll have to stop."

The hard glint in her mother's eye had made Dai wonder, but she never pushed it.

Until now.

_I have a right to know what my father's been up to lately, _Dai thought bitterly. She pulled at a blade of grass, tearing it into smaller and smaller pieces.

A shadow passed over her spot on the lawn and she looked up. Just an airplane. But gazing up at the sky, something else caught her eye.

A window at the very top of her home was alight with a lamp. Not many children think much of it, but Dai did. Chase had always told her that the window was a false one, that it was just there for decoration. Never once in her life had she seen it active, so she always took his word for it.

Dai made a decision. She pulled herself out of the sun's warm embrace and ran into the house. She ascended two flights of stairs and then stopped.

Her father had said the window was a fake, and she had believed him. But now, looking back, she realized she had no idea where the window was positioned at. All Dai knew was that the window was oddly positioned between her parent's room on the third floor and the home theatre on the second. The only other room that she knew of in that area was her father's study.

The study was ajoined to the master bedroom. Dai crept in, her feet pressing down the thick carpet. She hadn't been allowed in here since it had been redone. She didn't really know why she was banned, but maybe now it could explain her father's death. She approached the oak door, pushed down the metal handle and stepped into the study.

The room wasn't anything like she had expected. Dai had imagined tall wooden shelves, dusty old books, a big oak desk, etc. Instead, the office had chrome shelves stocked with inventions and wires and the whole floor was a white puzzle of shiny hexagonal tiles. A modern light hovered in midair, giving off a florescent hue. The desk was sky blue tinted glass mounted on stainless steel legs. The walls were a grayish blue.

Dai stood in awe for a moment before remembering her mission. She quickly clicked the door shut behind her and headed for the desk. Sitting in the plush white chair, Dai pressed a small silver button and a hidden projector activated, displaying a locked screen and virtual keyboard.

**Welcome, Chase Davenport**

Davenport?! Dai was now utterly confused. Her father's last name was _Dawson_. Not was interesting. Probably just a glitch.

Still, Dai wanted to get into this computer. The lock was fingerprint activated, so Dai tried her own thumb.

**Dai Davenport, Temporarily Locked. Lock Deactivates In: 04:05:16:08:27:08**

Dai blinked. _Davenport_? Something was seriously wrong with this computer. Still, the lock . . .

Dai did the math. _Four years plus six months . . ._ she worked out the problem.

_It's due to be deactivated on my twentieth birthday! _she realized with slight shock.

As if it weren't enough that she was locked out, her father's voice began to echo through the room.

_"Dai, if you're listening to this, then you've tried to get into my personal computer and disobeyed. As much as I'd love to bust you right now, I'm either out of town or six feet under. _

_"If I'm out of town, you'd better get the heck out of here before this security system contacts your mother. It's wired directly to her phone and I doubt she can climb three flights of stairs without getting annoyed and keep her anger in check._

_"If it's the latter, then I'm sorry." _there was a pause as he sighed, _"I had a lot of secrets, as you most likely know. And I'm positive you have questions. As I record this, my only regrets are for not spending more time with you, and the other for not being able to answer these questions in person. One day all this madness will make sense and you'll see why I kept what I kept a secret. Just know you are not alone. There are more like you and I out there. _

_"Dai, I honestly love you. And I'm sorry, again. When you find your true identity, just remember all I wanted when I was a child was to be normal. For a few years I was, but then it all came crashing down. I wanted you to have better, and I hope you have had it._

"_If you look to the printer, a stack of papers should have printed. Hide them from everyone. On those sheets is the key to my life's work, and before that my father's. Unravel the meanings and wait for the others. Not to put pressure on you, but you may be our last hope._

"_Be careful. There are some who will stop at nothing to get you and the others. I had you take self-defence classes for a reason. Don't hesitate to bust a guy's windpipe. In the end, it might save your life._

_"So, this is Chase Davenport, saying good-bye."_

There was a pause, then:

_"Oh, and don't mention any of this to your mother. She'll totally freak." _

Dai smiled. For a moment her dad had sounded like a teenager trying to hide something from his parents.

_"Sabina never really was a fan of . . . us. Just remember that. Goodbye, Dai."_

Dai could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. She had been right all along! Her dad _was _different.

_'Sabrina never really was a fan of US.'_

_Us? Whoa, whoa, whoa! So, what are we? Well, _were _we. Some sort of spy or mutant? Or . . . (eww) an alien? _No, there was NO way she was telling her friends she was E.T.!

_Davenport._ There was that name again! Was her father using a pheusodym? Her mom had always been proud of her heritage. Perhaps she had wanted to keep her maiden name for her family. It really wouldn't surprise Dai.

So, she now had something to go on. She needed to wait for the others, whoever and wherever they are/were. She stood up, pushing back the chair as she did so. Crossing the room, she plucked up the papers and looked at them. It was all computer code.

"Dai! Dinnertime!"

Dai scowled. She was in the middle of a breakthrough!

_'Don't tell your mother.' _Her father's words rang in her head.

"Coming!" she called back reluctantly, heading for the door.

In all her findings, she had completely forgotten about the extra window. But still, it was almost Spring Break. Dai would have plenty of time to search.

* * *

Gael sat back, his back pressing into the plush chair of his mom's office. After convincing Caitlin to pose as his guardian on the phone, he had begun to sift through his mother's papers.

Nothing but the one he now held in his hands had held anything interesting. But this paper had a note on it.

_'Gael, if you're reading this then I'm gone. I'm sorry. You will be told it's a car accident. Maybe it was, but the odds are it wasn't. _

_How do I know all this? Why did this note make into your hands? There's a lot you don't know. So, I have left you this. Find these addresses and the people listed. Once you get to D. Dawson, follow what piece of the puzzle she has. It will tell you what you need to know._

_Goodbye, Gael. I love you._

_\- Bree D.'_

Gael sat in silence for a moment. Then, with the paper in his pocket, he headed to his room. He filled a backpack with clothes and toiletries, stuffed a few packs of food in the front pocket and grabbed as much money as he could find.

Gael was off to find these people, wherever they were.

* * *

**So, chapter two! Hope you enjoyed this :) Perhaps this story seems too simple – the original Rats are still alive somehow, all villains are gone, the kids are going to realize how awesome being bionic is and enjoy their new life with no problems at all. But let me say, and I'm not trying to brag, that this story is pretty twisted. As in, the ending isn't at all heartwarming. You've been warned.**

**Also, I just realized this: there are four kids in this story, same as my family! Same order, too! Girl, boy, girl, boy XD But no, I didn't base this off my family. As stated, I just realized this. **

**Now, time for shout outs!**

**Ereader12: Haha! Sorry for keeping you up XD Thank you! And yes, I know! I think it's become a cliche. Oops, I guess I didn't throw a physical description in last chapter, did I? D: Whoops . . . Thanks! I had to work with a couple of 'requirements' to come up with it XD Well, I didn't really _invent _it, but, y'know. :) Ah, I LOVE that movie! One of m' faves XD**

**PurpleNicole531: Really? Sorry :) Well, a few answers. But Chapter Nine should hold everything . . . I hope. XD**

**ShyMusic: Heh. Sorry :P Yay! XD Yes, I know. VERY interesting. Almost as interesting as my head . . . almost XD Thanks!**

**Fanfictionia: Sorry. And actually, they're not. They're not in this story – minus flashbacks / recordings. I apologize! Really, I'm trying to wrap my head around this myself. XD Thank you! More answers coming soon (I hope) XD**

**Daphrose: Uh. Heh-heh. D: I'm still trying to comprehend what I did . . . You really should! My family's already seen it twice XD If there was ever any doubt I'm geeky, it's gone now. Yeah, I might've let my naming skill out of hand on this one. XD But I had three goals for this to keep it _slightly _canon: **

**Names must be two sylables or less – (Ad-am, Br-ee, Ch-ase)**

**Names must be five characters or less**

**Names must be _slightly _unique**

**'Cause, well . . they're human lab rats. Of COURSE they're unique! :) I spent an hour and a half on Baby Names to research XD Gael was originally Gale, but I didn't want it spelled that way 'cause I hate Hunger Games. I think the most awkward part of that is because my friend told me there's a character named Gale. Fania was the most interesting name I could find that fit the criteria. You'll see what I mean later XD Ever means 'strong' and 'everlasting.' It's Jewish (get it? :)) And Dai's meaning will be discovered much, MUCH later :)**

**Did I really rant? Sorry . . . Thanks and thanks! I just had to throw Caitlin in there – it was too good to pass up :) **

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review :) It helps me write faster and better :) Have a nice day/night!**

**Oh, and I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. My spell checker has been off-line for the past few days. :D**


	4. Trust Me

**So, this chapter is a tad short. Sorry! But you get to see F! I must say I'm a tinge happy about how all my OC's turned out. I was actually writing this to work on my character building skills. I've gotten better, if you look at DWF. I'm probably going to delete that mess. **

**I have a reason for being late! It involves a wiener dog, a jacuzzi, and a crowbar. I'll explain later . . . **

**Anyway, soundtrack: "Free" by Switchfoot. Links are in profile, blah blah blah, ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in Gerrit, California. A lone biker – a young teenage boy – pedaled down a quiet street. The bike was a Huffy mountain bike, dark blue with twenty one gears. On his back was a backpack, heavy by the look of it.

His face was wet with sweat. His brown hair hung from under the hat that was pulled low, his light brown eyes full of exhaustion. A tightness had begun in his legs – cramps from having rode five miles already. The sun beat down relentlessly.

Most kids his age should be in school, which he quite obviously wasn't. The odd timing earned him suspicious glances from passerby. He ignored them; there were bigger fish to fry then sitting in class listening to a teacher drawl on about things he already knew.

A folded white paper poked out of the pocket on his shirt. On it was his only hope of having an actual family – or at least descent guardians. His mother wanted him to do this; it had been her last words. He was going to carry through.

On he rode. Just three miles ahead was his first stop.

* * *

Ever slid into his seat in Chemistry class. So far, the day had been perfect in his opinion. Mr. Drake—the P.E. teacher who probably couldn't do a descent push-up—had fallen for the wet hair trick. That was four days of no showers in a row, or in Ever's mind a record. He had also managed to swipe geek lunch money – a total of six dollars today.

The only thing that ruined today was the three day anniversary of his father's passing. It had been a bitter blow, to say the least. Currently, Ever was staying with his friend, Ryan, until his housing was figured out.

Ever's eyes lids began to droop as Mrs. Warren went on about fusion and fission and what it could mean for the future's energy. He had been asleep for only a few moments when a slight buzzing began in the back of his neck.

He slapped at the area, thinking it was just a stupid fly or like creature. Still, the vibrating continued – this time accompanied by a small stinging sensation. Ever forced himself to ignore it. It was nothing – _nothing_! Just a cramp, or, more likely, a pinched nerve.

But the effects continued, the buzzing growing more rapid and then the sting morphed into a white hot flame. He couldn't take it any longer. His face contorted into an expression of pure pain, and a cry escaped his lips.

"Ever, are you okay?" Mrs. Warren exclaimed, leaving her spot behind her desk to examine her student.

Ever squinted his eyes shut even harder as the burning began to spread, first through his head then to his eyes, which burst open as twin lasers escaped. The red beams sliced through the air, slamming into a poster at he other side of the classroom.

There was a moment of shocked silence before complete chaos ensued.

"Freak!"

"Did you just see that? Awesome!"

"What the . . ."

"Quick, someone call the cops!"

"Keep back!"

Kids that he had known his entire life suddenly turned on him. A bold few walked up to him, but the rest got out of their seats and cowered in the corner, screaming.

Ryan timidly stepped up to his desk. "Ever? Are you okay, man?"

"Stay . . . back." he choked out. Another pair shot out, this time destroying a desk. Ever stood up, knocking over his chair in the process. He grabbed his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder. He ran, but he didn't _run, _he _sped. _

Life flashed by his eyes and in a matter of seconds he found himself at the front door of his home. Ever pulled the keyring out of his pocket, inserted the key and unlocked the door. He ran inside, dropping his backpack at the threshold.

Slamming open the bathroom door, he inspected the back of his neck. There was nothing, though the skin looked a tinge pink.

Ever squinted hard in the mirror, studying his eyes. Still the same deep brown – exactly like his fathers. He pressed harder, his eyes millimeters from being slits. Red flashed in his irises and he jumped back, shocked.

He exited the bathroom, puzzled. What was wrong with him? No, there was nothing. He was completely normal. _This is all a dream – dad dying, living with Ryan, developing these strange powers. I'll wake up any minute._

But something told him it wasn't. This wasn't some cruel imagination – this was reality. He wasn't in the least normal. Ever remembered his dad's demonstration of extreme strength on more than one occasion.

Extreme strength and extreme speed. It was about as obvious as day. Neither of the two were normal. It hit him as quick as his speed. His father had hidden something from him. And it was only a matter of time before someone opened their mouth and that secret was spilled. People would come after him – the government or some similar cult. Ever would become a human lab rat.

Life was twisted into two different paths, and neither of them seemed very appealing. Turn himself in and perhaps receive fair treatment, or go on the run and discover what this all really meant.

And in Ever's mind, fair treatment wasn't that likely.

His mind was made up. He was leaving, for better or for worse. A sack of food and a change of clothes and he was off with a steak knife hidden in the loop of his pants.

After all, the road to nowhere always starts somewhere.

* * *

Fania Dooley was the perfect image of a snotty TV show teenager. Always taking longer than needed on beauty, sucked down data plans, and of course spending hours on end at the mall, she was the queen bee of the school. The girls despised her and even some of the boys feared her ruthless tongue.

Her chestnut hair was typically straightened to the tips and her green eyes were usually surrounded by gobs of eye liner and mascara.

But today was different.

Her usual inappropriate attire was replaced with a straight, simple gray dress and her hair was woven into an intricate braid. Today, though a Friday, had been selected for her father's funeral.

The mood in the small house that had just days ago housed a happy, complete family was now depressing. Dishes were stacked in the sink, clothes were piled in baskets around the laundry machine. The house was quiet and might have seemed abandoned to some, but it was in fact mourning. Mourning was natural. It was one's way of saying goodbye.

The funeral was brief. A pastor said a few words, followed by Fania's mother. The casket was lowered into the ground. Tears were shed.

Her father was gone.

Fania returned home numb. The service was all a blur to her. Her mother had excused herself to go and take a nap, but Fania knew that was the last thing on her mind.

Fania herself just lay on the couch and stared outside. Cars drove by, the people on their way somewhere oblivious to the pain a family was enduring. A few kids walked by, laughing and bouncing a ball against the pavement.

A half hour went by, but Fania still didn't move. Her phone rang, but she didn't answer. She could imagine her friends yelling, "The apocalypse is coming! Fania didn't pick up!"

A lone cyclist rode past, a small, white paper clutched in his hand. His head turned, looking in the windows. Apparently, he wasn't looking where he was going and he crashed into the trashcan at the end of the driveway.

Trash spewed into the street and the kid lay still.

Fania jumped off the couch and pulled on some shoes. She flung open the door and ran down to the scene of the accident.

"Are you, like, okay?" Fania asked, wrinkling her nose at the stench.

The kid groaned and rolled over, his face covered in a mixture of dirt and garbage gunk. "I think."

"Good. Since you won't be requiring medical attention, clean it up, pretty boy!"

He scowled. "Oh, don't worry! I'll clean as soon as you clean that." he gestured to her face.

"You little brat! I could get you in _so _much trouble right now. Or, even better . . ." Fania whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of the kid. "Now I can post this to the school's web page and you'll be humiliated for life!"

"Yeah, that could work, if I lived in this city!"

"Wait, you don't live around here?" Fania asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, I live in West Dunes. It's about - "

"I know where West Dunes is! My question right now is are you going to clean up this mess?!"

"I'll do it right now, sheesh!" he pulled himself to his feet, pushing garbage off his arms. His eyes flickered to the mailbox and back to the paper still clutched in his hand. "Is your last name Dooley?"

The question caught Fania off guard. "Um . . . well . . . maybe?" she sighed. "Yes."

The boy groaned loudly. _Really, mom? Out of the billions of people on this planet I get stuck with her? _"Look, as much as you're going to freak, I've rode fifteen miles today to find you. Or, one of your family members. I'm not sure."

"What? Why?" she questioned. "And, before you bring up the 'I'm your long lost brother story,' what's your name?"

"Gael Rivers," he sighed. "Why I'm here, I have no clue. Believe me, if there were another way I would have left long ago. Just – here, read this." Gael handed her the slip of paper.

Fania quickly read it. "W-Wait, your mom just died in a car accident?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"When?"

"Three days ago, on Tuesday. Why?"

Fania shivered. "My dad died on the same day. Car accident." she glanced back at the sheet. "You need to find these people?"

"Yep. One down, two to go." Gael smiled sadly. He looked up at her. "Do you think the deaths are connected?"

Fania thought for a moment. "Maybe. But either way, I'm coming with you."

"Wait, what?!"

"You heard me. I'm coming with you. This could be a chance to find out what really happened to my dad."

"Okay, makes sense. But how do you know I'm not a murderer who's going to drag you into a dark alley and kill you?"

"Because I have valuable info on E. Daniels," she smiled. "and I'm a first degree black belt."

"Wait. You? Black belt?"

"Yeah, yeah. We leave in a half hour." Fania paused. "After you clean up yourself and the driveway."

* * *

**Enjoy it? I hope you did :) **

**Fania's character came from Leo. Obviously he isn't that bad, but I figured their kids would have inherited at least _some _of their personality, thus being a condensed version of their parents. **

**My late reason is that my dog got off our porch, which has a baby gate so he usually can't run off. But my siblings, being the 'duh' kids they are, left it open and he took off running. We didn't realize until about an hour later, and by then he had dug a HUGE hole to get under our rotting jacuzzi. Now, if you know Dachshunds, then you know what I'm talking about. They're stubborn little dogs. And great diggers. So from five to ten o'clock at night, I was attempting to get the little rat out from under there. Eventually, I found my dad's crowbar. Let me say, that guy has two of EVERYTHING. Anyway, I had to rip out two boards to get to the little 'darling.' I somehow managed to hit myself in the jaw with the awesome object, and I now have a bruise on my cheek. SO, that is my excuse. And I promise you that I didn't lie about a thing. It seriously happened like that. **

**Shout-outs!**

**Ereader12: True, true :) Thanks! I might, actually. You know what, she actually might be an important part of the plot line later. Maybe not too important, but I'll try! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah :) Pretty cliché plot line in a way, but I have a pretty good twist coming on that! Or at least I think it is. :D Thanks so much!**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Thank you! :D And yep, we got to meet Leo's girl. Adam's kid will be making an appearance next, or at least a better appearance :) And I apologize, but the Rats will not be in this story :.( I really am sorry! But here's your update! Hope it was worth the wait! :) **

**Okay, so I've decided that Somewhere will be updated every Monday, should my schedule allow. And my older fics are NOT abandoned. I'm working on Storm Surge whenever I can, which isn't much, and Critter Craze! is a thought in progress. I think my dog story will come in handy on that . . .**

**Anywho, I hope this chapter was good! It'd be much appreciated if you were to leave a review :) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Knives

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a good Memorial Day! That's why I didn't update, by the way. I was camping :)**

**The soundtrack is 'Cedarwood Road' by U2. If you don't know who they are, look them up. They're an awesomely talented band, and they've been around for YEARS. Clean, too. The song seems to be talking about the lead singer's childhood. So sad, in a way. But then, Iris is probably the saddest . . . Also, don't let the Songs of Innocence cover put you off. It's supposed to represent the band holding onto their childhood. Still kind creepy, though . . . **

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

_There are how many millions of humans on this planet? What are the odds that I get stuck with a living Barbie doll? _Gael grumbled to himself.

Fania was indeed the image of a Barbie. Seemingly every single product you could possibly need on a three mile jaunt was packed into a bag that she carried, and it didn't help that she stopped every five minutes to re-apply her lip gloss.

Though Gael had initially thought the half hour before beginning the trek was for him to finish cleaning the mess he had made in the street, it was actually for Fania to iron her hair and apply another coat of make-up. How she had enough money to keep replenishing her supply was beyond Gael.

"Does it seem, like, hot to you?"

"Kind of. Probably more so for you because you're wearing that bear skin."

"This is _not _a bear skin! It's a designer shawl." she adjusted the furry brown garment on her shoulders.

"He must have been way off the rails to 'design' a winter outfit for the summer."

Fania scowled, but for once kept silent. That is, until their targeted area came into view.

6473 Thrasher Way was surrounded by wailing police cars and FBI vehicles. A helicopter circled over head. Men with bullet proof shields and machine guns completely surrounded the small home.

_Gosh, mom! What did you get me into?_

Considering the fact that any occupants hadn't emerged by now, Gael was assuming A), the residence was empty, or, B), the residents were pulling out their automatic rifles and pistols. If it was the latter, then Gael was getting the heck out of there, with or without his new-found fr – acquaintance.

Fania nudged the boy next to her. "Gael . . . I'll give you a ten second head start. You have that long until I strangle you to death for dragging me into this!"

"First of all, _you _invited yourself along. Secondly – you also said this was the house! Don't throw me under the bus!"

"Yeah, throw it all on -"

Gael held up a hand. "Wait, was the last name on that paper?"

"Oh, playing detective now, are we?"

"Answer the question!"

"Daniels. Why?"

But Gael had already taken off back the way they came from, in the direction of another figure in a navy hoodie. The hood was pulled up, and white lettering on the back read 'Daniels.' It had might as well said 'Fugitive' for all the care the wearer had put into hiding his identity.

Fania couldn't help but question this 'Daniels' IQ.

"Hey, wait up!" Fania started running after him.

Gael was only a few yards behind his target when the figure turned around. His eyes widened and he returned his gaze to in front of him, still walking. Daniels pace quickened as Gael fell in step with him.

"I don't want any trouble," the hooded kid muttered. "just keep moving."

"Neither do I. I just want to ask a few questions." Gael whispered back.

Daniels nodded and took a few more steps before grabbing Gael's shirt and ducking into an alley. He threw the kid against the brick wall and reached towards his belt, pulling out a serrated knife and held it awkwardly in his hand.

"Listen, if you know what's good for you, you'll just go on your way and forget all about me." he growled, dark eyes glinting in the dim light.

Gael held up his hands. "I would, usually. But I need you. I have a list right here, and you're the second name on it." he reached down to pat his front pocket. He tried to keep his voice even and appear undaunted, but he wasn't quite sure how great a job he was doing.

"Hmm, that's nice," Daniels adjusted his grip on the blade. "but, I know you're part of that mess up the road."

"I'm seventeen! Still in school. Not an FBI agent." Gael stated bluntly.

"True. But still, all it takes is a civilian to rat me out." he readjusted his grip on the smaller teen's shirt. "And I think it goes without saying; don't rat me out."

Gael attempted to smile against the pain in his chest from the older boy's vice. "If anything, I should be asking you not to blab on _me_."

Daniels' eyes narrowed. "You have . . . abilities, too?"

"No. I'm a runaway." Gael sighed, though he mentally stored the small scrap of information. "So, if you'll just come with me . . . "

"Where?"

"To be completely honest, I don't know. The paper says to find a D. Dawson -"

A hairy blur shot across Gael's vision and suddenly he found himself standing on the ground, Daniels' grip on his shirt released.

But when he looked to his right, he saw that Daniels wasn't going anywhere. Fania had her knee in his back, his arms pinned to the filthy concrete. The glinting knife lay a few feet away from the two.

"Um, Fania . . . ?"

"Don't worry! He's not going anywhere!"

"Actually, I had just talked him into going with us."

"Really? 'Cause he was holding a knife to your throat. I don't think that's a sign of diplomacy."

"Really. Now could you please let him go?"

Daniels stood up groaning. "For the record, I never agreed to go with you two." his eyes darted to the girl wearing a shaggy, faux fur shawl. "And even if I did, Sister Bear over there would have to keep her hands off me."

Fania sniffed. "What would you do if you saw someone holding a knife to another guy's throat?"

"Touche." he nodded. "Anyhow, you said you had a paper with my name on it?"

Gael stuffed his hand in his pocket, trying to find the paper. "Oh, no . . . "

"Like, calm down. It's right here." Fania held out the crumpled sheet to the boy.

"Heh. Right." Gael handed it on to him.

Daniels sighed after scanning the paper for a few moments. "If we're going to be working together, you might as well know my name. It's Ever."

Gael smiled. "Gael. Barbie doll over there is Fania."

"Hey! Just because I have a sense of fashion doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

Ever ignored her. "So, where do we go from here?"

Gael shrugged. "To be completely honest, I don't know. But Fania and I have decided to head back to her house. I guess we'll just pick you up tomorrow . . . wherever it is you live. Are your folks alright with you being gone all day tomorrow?"

Ever's eyes dropped to the filthy, garbage strewn ground.

Fania did a face palm. "Forgive me," she let the hand drop to her side, "but did they by any chance die this past Tuesday?"

Ever regarded her curiously. "Maybe?"

"My mom and her dad passed on the same day." Gael explained quickly, getting the still sore topic out of the way. "Do you by any chance have an idea on how your parents died?"

"It was my dad who died. Never knew my mom. But they all said it was a car accident."

"Same here." Fania muttered.

A small lapse of silence fell between the three. The sun had already begun to set, leaving the alley they occupied beginning to darken with shadows. The sky was toned with pinks and oranges, but none of them noticed. They were too preoccupied in their predicament to notice.

Gael broke the silence. "So, where do we stay?"

"Unless you two boys have a better idea, I think crashing at my house is the best idea."

"No complaints here."

"Or here."

* * *

Fania's mother welcomed the two newcomers with warmth. She did, after all, know all too well who they were. Or, in better words, _what _they were. However, she refused to budge a bit on the big 'secret,' claiming they weren't ready and that they had to wait a year, though she said the two boys were more than welcome to stay until then.

Janelle had also been able to snag a bottle of hair dye, stating that Ever was going to be blond whenever they went back to school. She also said that there was a pack of color contact lenses somewhere in the home, and that she would find them. The one let down in Gael's opinion was that she wouldn't let them get a word in about D. Dawson, the last name on the list.

That, and the fact that Ever kicked in his sleep. The two were sharing the basement, and that much banging was really beginning to cut into Gael's sleep.

And so as he rested his head on the pillow for yet another night of attempted sleep, Gael promised himself one thing: regardless of whether or not his hostess would allow him to talk about the name, he would find that person. After all, his mother had told him to.

And he wouldn't – couldn't – let her down.

* * *

**So, three have united! Yay :) Hope it was okay . . . **

**I had fun making Ever think he needed a knife for protection XD If only he knew . . . **

**Shoutouts!**

**Daphrose: (from CH 3) Thank you! Same here :) It goes somewhere, alright. No pun intended . . . And still not saying! You guys have a way of unraveling my plot lines from chapter one, and I'm not giving anything away! ;) Still though, you might be surprised. Thanks! It's fine :) (from CH 4) Thank you :) I'm trying to improve on that. (read: Divided We Fall) Cousin / brother. I'm leaning toward brother right now . . . we'll see :D Thank you so much! Here's your update :D**

**ereader12: Thanks! I guess I'm not cut out to be a robber . . . I'd kill inadvertently myself with the crowbar. XD Thank you – I'm having a TON of fun writing her. :) I present you with the update! :D**

**PurpleNicole531: Very interesting indeed! :D Here's the chapter!**

**ShyMusic: Aw, nah. You don't in the least :) Thanks! XD And now three down :) Here's the update!**

**Alright, hope this was worth the wait, albeit rather short. Oh, it's official! This story is by far going to be my longest story yet, ending close to thirty chapters. I'm already up to chapter 12 in writing. :D **

**IMPORTANT NEWS: If you're an Alex Rider fan, PLEASE help DoctorsLittleDalek and I. She just set up a SpyFest 2015 to help revive the Fandom. If you haven't read the Alex Rider series, HIGHLY recommended. It's so angsty and action packed, but BEAUTIFULLY written. And the last book is absolutely tear jerking. Or at least for this softy over here . . .**

**So if you're interested, she set up a forum with prompts and everything. You can vote for the best stories on her profile. Please help us!**

**After my little plea for help, I end this with a good night to all and goodwill to men! *salutes dramatically and trips over own feet***


	6. The Boyscouts

**No soundtrack 'cause I'm rushing. That might change, though . . .**

* * *

Gael bit his lip, debating on whether or not to wake up the teen in front of him. It was 7:15 on a Sunday morning, and he had decided after a day of rest it was time to find the last name on the list: D. Dawson. He knew Mrs. Dooley wouldn't be too keen on the little adventure, so he was off on his own, with or without Ever. He had decided to keep Fania in the dark, at least for now. It had been a tough decision, but he wasn't taking a chance. She could rat him out before he had even gotten up the stairs.

A few more minutes of thoughtful silence passed before Gael made up his mind. He timidly reached out a hand and shook his partner in crime.

"Ever? Wake up, I have an idea -"

Gael's efforts were met with a slap to the face from the groggy figure knotted in the blankets.

"Huh? What . . . who's there?" Ever sat up slowly, his vision coming in and out of focus until it settled on Gael holding his right cheek, which was beginning to turn bright red.

"What was that for?" Gael exclaimed – partly angrily, part indignant.

Ever took a few moments to reply. "I don't know. Being creepy and hunting me down."

Gael rolled his eyes. "If it hadn't been for me, you would currently be a human lab rat. If anything, you should be _thanking _me!"

"True. But I also wouldn't have a giant bruise on my back from your girlfriend."

"Uh, _no_! She is _not_ my girlfriend! That's probably the biggest insult I've gotten from you yet! She was just a name on my list. I found her, and she just so happened to be a black belt."

"Whatever." Ever brushed off the smaller teen's argument. "So, what's your reason for waking me up? It had better be good, otherwise I'm gonna beat you up."

"What a friend you are . . ." Gael muttered to himself, "Anyway, I have one last name to go before I – we – get to the bottom of this. I was wondering if I could be _graced _by your companionship on this trek."

"I guess. Just one question,"

"Shoot."

"What's for breakfast?"

* * *

Dai probably wasn't the most disciplined person as far as morning goes, but when the doorbell rings at eight in the morning, anyone would be annoyed. And the fact that some boyscout was the one beckoning the residents to the door didn't exactly help the predicament.

She had half a mind to pull out the water balloons that were stashed in her dresser, but decided against it. After all, for all she knew there was probably some crazy law that was against it. So Dai lay in her bed, praying that the creep on her doorstep would finally get the message and go annoy someone else on this beautiful Sunday morning. But that hope was crushed in an instant when the door was opened by her mother.

"Mom!" She groaned to the empty room. The last thing she needed was someone in the house when all that was on her mind was the couch, TV, and pajamas.

Chatter was heard from downstairs, and Dai waited not so patiently for the kid to leave. But luck was once again against her and the boy scout droned on for a good twenty minutes. By 8:48, Dai had had enough. Her show was on in a half hour, and she wasn't going to miss it. She begrudgingly rolled out of bed and jerked on some descent clothing.

She descended the stairs, turning into the living room. The last thing Dai expected was to find not one, but two boys sitting on the couch with her mother, talking. None of them had noticed her yet, so she quietly retraced her steps and crept back up the steps. But before she was out of earshot, their words drifted upstairs.

". . . do you mean she can't come with us?" the first one asked, tiredly. "We've risked a lot to find her. This could be your opportunity to find out what really happened to your husband. I think we all know it wasn't a car accident."

"Gael," Dai heard her mother sigh, "it wasn't a car accident. I know that all too well. But Dai doesn't need to get involved in what her father did. I can't lose her too."

"I see that! But we need her. Just let her come with us for a few days. I promise you she'll be back safe. I just need to find out what I am. You said you know what happened to me at school that day. The least you could do is tell us what we want to know, even if you don't trust us with Dai." the second one spoke up.

"But you see, that's the problem. I promised my husband and your parents I wouldn't tell, not yet. As for Dai, she's staying out of this mess. Even when I show you what you need to know, which will happen in time, I'm not letting her in on this." her mom paused for breath, changing the subject as well, "Now, unless Janelle has already offered, you're more than welcome to stay here until the time is right. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," the two chorused together, defeated. They had gotten the hint.

"Mrs. Dooley already offered, but I'm sure she's not exactly overjoyed that we met you," Gael started nervously, "so perhaps we could stay here for a few hours, at least until she cools off?"

"Yes, that's fine." Dai imagined her mother nodding. "So, would any of you like something to eat?"

The trio left the sitting area and entered the kitchen. Dai stayed on her stair, mulling over the episode that had just taken place. She had come to a conclusion in less than five minutes – these boys weren't leaving the house without some heavy questioning.

* * *

"Come on! You know something. Spit it out!"

"Nope, sorry. I promised your mom I wouldn't say anything."

Ever pushed past Gael, who yelped indignantly, and looked at Dai. "He may have promised, but I didn't. Quick, follow me."

Gael grabbed his comrade by the shirt before he had even taken half a step. "Oh no you don't! Just because you didn't verbally agree doesn't mean you can go blurt out whatever you want!" he kept his feet firm in the damp grass.

"Um, I actually think it does."

"No, it doesn't. You can't ruin a mom's wishes for her daughter!"

"Don't get all . . . smart on me!"

"Yes, I'm smart. Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah I've got a problem with it!"

Dai sat back and quietly – though bemusedly – watched the two argue. It eventually ended with Gael getting thrown into the flower bed behind the scene, and Ever laughing at the sight. Just when Dai was about to begin questioning, a girl with brown hair came running into the backyard.

"Gael! Ever!" she called tiredly, approaching the three. She took in the sight of Gael coated in dirt. "What, like, happened to you?" disgust was evident in her voice.

"Ever threw me into the flower bed over there." Gael jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Anyway, Fania, this is Dai Dawson. Dai, Fania Dooley." he casually introduced the two, scowling at Ever after.

Fania plastered on a fake smile. "Nice to meet you." she turned to the boys. "Thanks for ditching me! I wanted to come! Anyway, my mom's looking for you guys. She about 99.9% sure you're here, so this is our last chance to figure it all out."

Dai's eyebrows furrowed. "Figure what out?"

Gael quickly summed up the past few days, with help from Fania and Ever. "And you're supposed to have the last piece of info, whatever it is."

Dai nodded. "My dad's printer had this page with code on it, you know, the 1's and 0's? Well, I spent yesterday typing it in, and I'm about six lines to the end. Could that be the information?"

Ever started towards the house. "Probably. But we need to hurry!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the four found themselves on the floor in Dai's room. The rest of the code had been inserted and printed off in a new form – a map.

"Um," Fania twisted a sheet of the map, "if this is north,"

"And this piece connects to this one . . ." Gael stood and stepped back a few steps. ". . . then the place we need to find is about five miles from here, in the next county over – Mission Creek."

Ever stayed quiet for a moment, before looking at Dai. "You need to pack a bag. I have a feeling we aren't coming back too soon."

Dai's face fell into a mess of emotions before nodding and grabbing a backpack. She looked at the rest of them for a moment. "Wait, did you guys bring supplies?"

The boys nodded, but Fania threw her head back and groaned. "Ugh! I, like, forgot."

The other girl nodded before grabbing a second, smaller bag and tossing it to Fania. "Take a few pairs of whatever clothes you need. I think we have about the same size."

With the girls beginning to pack, the boys carefully folded up the sheets of paper that had been taped together to form a crude map. Another precious ten minutes and the group heard a car pull into the driveway.

Gael checked the window before jumping back. "Fania, it's your mom. We have to leave – now."

Dai nodded sadly. "Okay, I'm ready."

The four made their way to the door, but not before Dai pocketed a picture of her now broken family.

"Goodbye, mom."

* * *

**WOW that was long! Probably not really, but I'm exhausted. No shoutouts, as I'm already behind. Sorry :P**

**Anyway, I'd like to apologize for the typo last chapter. It was a mistake with my computer, when I went to hit **

**'save' so I could upload it to FF, it didn't save the changes I made and it wound up with two sentences pretty much repeating each other. Sorry D:**

**I haven't been on much lately. Sorry, again! I'm going to catch up this week, though! **

**It's officially Tuesday over here. I stayed up past Monday to get it (mostly) on time for you guys! A thank you in to form of a favorite or review will do! :D Wow, I'm tired. I'm willingly rhyming! *cue horrified gasps***

**See ya later!**


	7. Here We Are

**Soundtrack: 'Clocks' by Coldplay. Awesome, even if not just for the story. :)**

* * *

"So, this is the place," Dai announced quietly to her acquaintances, hand grasping the door knob of the huge house in front of her.

It had taken the four about an hour to cover the five mile trek. At the end of the journey was an enormous home overlooking a ravine. It had to be at least three stories tall and was built like boxes stacked at odd angles. A tall, whitewashed and chipping brick wall ran around the house, and a metal gate guarded the cracking cement driveway. Tall grass and untamed bushes grew wildly, some weeds poking through the crevices in the cement. The sun beginning to set in the background cast shadows around the property, giving off an ominous vibe.

"Yeah, yeah," Fania snorted, eyes never leaving her phone's screen. "just get on with it."

Gael rolled his eyes and stepped into the opened doorway. He was immediately greeted with a dusty slap to the face. The inside of the house was impressive, albeit a little dated. A kitchen was bare to the front of them, and some cloth covered furniture stood in the center of the room. Stairs stood to the left, presumably to the above levels.

"Well, this isn't at all what I expected." Ever commented, running a finger across the dust covered furniture. A few millimeters had collected on the fabric. "I was thinking more along the lines of warehouse and creepy old dude or something."

"Yeah, me too." Dai agreed. She turned to Gael. "So what are we looking for, exactly?"

He shrugged, taking in the expanse. "I don't know, but I don't think it's in here. Let's spread out."

Twenty minutes brought no discoveries. By the time they had reached the third floor, the four were sweating profusely. It seemed no fresh air had circulated in the house in years, and the spring heat had turned it into a stiff oven. The dust only added to the misery, and soon their search had turned from clues to some form of paper – preferably Kleenex.

In the end, the search was put on hold and the party crashed on the dusty couches in the living room.

"Well, this was a complete waste of time." Fania groaned, still on her phone.

"I don't get it," Gael mumbled as he turned the map in his hands. "it pointed us here."

"Yeah, well it was wrong. So we'd probably better head home and face the music." Ever grunted.

"I say we look around some more." Gael countered. "We could have missed something."

"Yeah, we could have. But my mom's not going to be too happy we sneaked out. I say we just head home or whatever and come back another day."

Gael sighed. "Fania's got a point. Let's just come back some other time."

Dai consented and Ever disappeared for a second to grab his sweatshirt. The remaining three re covered the sofas.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed this picture?" Ever asked curiously while examining one of the hanging frames in the hallway.

"No. Why?"

"Well, this one has a few people in it. One of them is my dad."

"And that's my mom," Gael pointed as the teens crowded around the picture. It was a shot of many people, all sitting on the couches they had just been on.

"My mom and dad." Dai gestured.

"And my parents." Fania looked up from her screen.

"But you know what's most interesting? The fact that this is a really recent photo. Can't be anymore than a few months old at the most."

"Well, maybe there's a date on the back." Gael reached for the dark frame and lifted it off the hook. But instead of the coffee colored wall, there was a doorbell. "What the. . ."

"Maybe it's to mess with the pizza guy?"

"Really, Ever?"

"You never know!"

"Yeah, you never really do." Fania put in dryly.

"What do you think it does?"

"Let's press it!"

"NO!" two pairs of hands grabbed Ever, restraining him from pressing said button. Unfortunately, Dai's elbow hit Fania's hand, causing her to drop her phone. The cheap fashion case did nothing to protect the glass screen from the linoleum floor. There was a _crack _as it shattered, followed by a beat of silence as Fania knelt to retrieve her phone.

Which was then broken by the cry of a raging teenager.

"Y-You . . . . _moron_! Of all the stupid things! How dull are you?!" the girl ranted on for a handful of seconds, proceeding to step closer to Dai's shocked/horrified/amused face, continuing on her rant without stopping for breath.

Dai had half a mind to cover her ears – and not just because of the pitch.

"That was a _brand new _iPhone 27! It took me, like, two days in line to get it! Do you know how many geeks I had to rub shoulders with?!"

While the show continued, the boys thought it wise to step back. Gael checked his watch, only to find it about 7:45. Great. The moms were about due to find them in just a little bit.

"Girls."

No answer.

"Girls."

The shrieking continued.

"Girls!"

Fania swiveled angrily. "What?!"

"If you don't mind me asking, how many times has your mom tried to get a hold of you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't I check my broken phone?"

He sighed. "Really."

She scowled. "Called two times and texted once before I told her I was with friends. I've never told such a big lie in my life!"

"Really? I would've thought you've lied tons of times before." Ever commented.

"No, the fact that I told her I was 'with friends.' That's a big stretch, considering I'm with you."

"Oh."

Dai rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"We still haven't made up." Fania reminded her with a growl.

"So, all in favor of pushing the button?" Gael chose to ignore the little exchange.

Ever ignored him and simply pushed the doorbell.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Fania stepped menacingly toward him as an electric whirring began.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me a little part of you didn't want to."

He got a slap in the face for a reply.

A blue glow appeared on the wall in the kitchen, morphing into a gray elevator with three red circles. The doors hissed open. Silence reigned yet again for a few moments as the four took in the sight of the elevator.

Ever took a step forward, but was stopped by Gael. "Don't you dare."

"I pressed a button, and an elevator appeared. Don't you want to explore a little?"

"No."

"Well," Fania sniffed, "my phone got broken over the stupid thing. I'm at least going to see where it goes."

"And what it if doesn't go anywhere? The machinery's so old it could give out!" Gael argued.

"Actually, I think it looks pretty safe." Dai added from in front of the elevator.

Ever nodded vigorously. "Let's do this!"

With Gael trudging behind them, they entered the contraption. Ever enthusiastically pressed a random button and the machine raced downward at a stomach lurching speed. It hissed to a stop as the gleaming doors peeled open to reveal an art vault.

"Wow. Not what I expected to be hidden." Dai muttered.

"Think this is, like, worth anything?" Fania asked uninterestedly from the elevator doorway.

"Ah!" Gael disgustedly turned away from a cluster. "My eyes . . . I think they just threw up!"

"I don't know." Ever inspected a painting with a bowl of fruit. "This is a pretty good – _WHOA_. Never mind." He stuck his tongue out as he saw the face.

"And no, Fania. I don't think these are worth anything more than week old newspaper." Gael stood beside the girl in the doorway.

"Okay then. Next floor." Dai herded Ever into the elevator and the machine once again lurched downwards.

When the doors opened again, bright light shot out from seemingly everywhere at once. Arms shot up to shield faces. Fania squinted through the moment of brightness to view the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"It's a room full of mirrors!"

The remaining three frowned glumly as Fania stepped into perhaps the best room she had ever seen.

"Don't I look great?" she fluffed and rearranged her brown hair whilst looking at her reflection.

"No," Gael muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Fania swiveled to look at him.

"Beautiful." he lied through his teeth.

She smiled flirtatiously and went back to her reflection. Gael made a gagging face to the snickering Dai and Ever.

"So, you guys have got a thing?" Dai grinned at him, speaking in her quiet manner.

Gael turned a bright shade of red. "No way! I can't even stand being around her."

"That's what they all say," Ever smirked, to which Gael returned with a weak punch to Ever's shoulder. The three stepped into the elevator. Ever studied the buttons for a moment.

"There's no more buttons." He announced to the other two. "Well, except for that one." Ever gestured to a lone, unlabeled button.

"Well, let's see where it goes." Dai turned to face the mirror room. "Come on, let's get going!" she called to Fania.

Fania begrudgingly obliged, and stalked over to take her place in the elevator. Ever pressed the button. For a moment, nothing happened.

_Huh, must not go anywhere, _Gael thought, but he was proved wrong as the machine shot downward even quicker than before. The four occupants could hear the rattles of the machinery just beyond the metal walls. Fania was yelling. Ever looked a tinge sick, and Dai had her eyes clenched shut. Gael just tried to keep his feet flat on the ground. It was pretty much a lit equivalent of the Tower of Terror.

The elevator car came to an abrupt stop, with the doors hissing open once more. This time, however, a glowing blue lab was the destination.

Dai stared in shock. This was, well, not what any of them had expected. Computer screens covered the walls, desks with screens on them stood throughout the room, and four tall, blue capsules stood to the far wall.

"Okay, I've done a lot of strange things today, but I am _not _getting into one of those." Fania stated, lifting her nose a bit at the sight of the capsules.

Ever rolled his eyes. "How do you know they're for us? They could just be decor or something."

"Because there's four of us, and four of those . . . things!"

Dai ignored the small exchange and instead decided to look around. To the left was a table and some inventions, and then there was a rock wall to the left and front of the capsules. An exit was directly to the left, which Dai took careful note of.

But on the right side of the rock wall, on its own wall, was a blue glow. Warily, Dai approached it. The glow was coming from four pads, all in a row. There was a faint outline of a human hand on the rectangular plates. And on the bottom of each pad was a letter. On the first was a 'D', the second 'E', then 'F' and 'G'.

"Guys . . ." she trailed off as the lump in her throat grew. The nervousness and coincidence of this was getting to her.

The other three came immediately at the tone of her voice, stepping carefully around a few rusted objects on the concrete.

Gael knew in that moment that life as he knew it was about to change. Dai, Ever, Fania and himself. D, E, F and G. It was no coincidence. Their parents had laid out this path, and now they were at the end. They were about to discover something – albeit great or horrid.

Fania was a mix. Would her mother approve of this? No, of course not. She was probably at home, worried. But if her father had had something to do with this . . . wouldn't she know where to look? Wouldn't she be here already? Unless . . . she was at peace. Perhaps she knew what was going on right now, and was okay with it. Fania pushed all doubt out of her mind. She had come this far – there was no turning back. She was ready.

Ever knew it was time. He had an idea of what this was about. But he had kept his abilities a secret from the others. He had mentioned it, but never gone into detail. Now, he was ready to see who he was – or what. It was time.

"On the count of three?" Gael asked, barely above a whisper. The others mutely nodded, each turning in their own thoughts. "One . . . two . . . three."

And their lives changed, starting with a spark.

The screen crackled, sending a small shock up Dai's arm. She gave a small yelp in surprise. _Static electricity . . . static electricity! Dad, please let it be static!_ But, that was not to be.

The shock repeated itself. And that's when the pain began.

Dai screamed as an electric burn began in the back of her neck. It poured through her veins and climbed to her fingertips. She fell to her knees, then the ground. She vaguely felt the coolness of the concrete as her body curled into a ball.

She had only screamed once before – in fourth grade when she had broken her arm playing soccer. The pain now was something like that, only everywhere. It numbed all other senses.

Her vision flashed with the unnatural white glow of electricity. It was all she could see. The feeling of the energy that flowed through her veins. She could faintly make out the cries of agony from her companions in the background, but couldn't hear anything beyond the muffled sounds.

"_Dai," _a voice flickered. It faintly resembled someone she knew. But her mind was foggy, her eyes now scrunched tight from the pain. She couldn't focus; it was simply beyond her grasp.

The white raced across her vision, keeping her in the blind state. Her body was surging with the energy that flowed through her veins. Suddenly, the pain was a distant memory – gone as quick as the bat of an eyelid. Then, it was replaced with a wave of strength. The weak state she had been in moments before was gone. Dai felt powerful, as if nothing could touch her.

That was the last feeling she remembered before the world turned black.

* * *

**Wow. O.O I don't think I've ever written something quite like this, but I must say I'm a tinge proud. I'm sorry the beginning was suckish. I had a GREAT chapter all written out, I'll admit I was proud – having stayed up till one AM, who wouldn't be? - before I let my mom borrow my laptop. When I got it back . . . all my drafts were deleted. I don't know how, but it happened. So that's my excuse. :D**

**I'll start shoutouts next chapter. I didn't update this past Monday because these HORRIBLE storms were ripping through Michigan. We were CAMPING. Our county was in a Tornado Watch for most of the night, and the wind was so bad it was literally shaking our camper. Now, I may seem sissy-ish, but that's my main fear. TORNADOES. FREAKY. Next to cougars . . . If you can't tell yet, I'm EXAUSTED. And yes, I know it's only like ten PM my time, but I'm still tired.**

**Oh, one more thing! The next chapter is a big thing – and I'll post it on Monday if I can get four reviews :) That would give this story the largest ratio of reviews to chapter :) I'm pretty excited – thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far! **

**The reason I otherwise won't post is because I have a boatload of relatives coming over . . . crazy because I'm organizing an Avengers themed parade float – at a camp ground in a super small camper that may or may not sleep us all. Sorry, I'm ranting . . . *yawn***

**Good night! Reviews would be much appreciated. :)**


	8. Let's Go Back To The Start

**Hey-o! *met with glares* Sorry. D: It's been crazy lately – we had relatives out for the Fourth of July and then my mom's cousin stayed for another week afterward. In addition, I might not be TheMichiganWriter for much longer. My family's just really up in the air right now . . . we probably won't even be in this house for more than another three weeks. That's both a great thing and a bad thing. So, it's really tough right now on me emotionally and physically, so pardon my lack of updating. **

**This chapter . . . eeeeeh, not too sure. It's supposed to be choppy. And yes, I do have amateur 'proof' that this could theoretically happen on a TV-Y program O.O I'm actually in the process of brainstorming a fic with the working title "The Bionic Handbook." Basically, it's how I breakdown my limited knowledge of the human nervous system and Sci-Fi stuff XD It would be 'written' by Leo, so yes, lots of sarcasm. :)**

**Soundtrack: 'A Rush Of Blood To The Head' by Coldplay. Absolutely beautiful :) LOVE the guitar in it. Enjoy! If you can . . . O.o**

* * *

_"We are only at the beginning,"_

_\- Jennifer Savage_

* * *

"_Subject G. Analyzing." the artificial voice ticked off. It was still for a few moments. Then more darkness._

_A man's replaced it. "In the year 1994, two brothers founded a company by the name of Davenport Industries."_

_Pictures matching the voice played across his 'vision.' _

"_For two years, they worked together and built up the company. In 1996, they had their first big break with NASA." A photo of two young men smiling for the camera in front of a building. Photos of a smiling man signing papers and shaking hands. "In a multimillion dollar deal, they began to manufacture chips for robots to do the jobs that were too difficult for humans. It went well for about six months. Then, things took a turn for the worst._

"_The younger brother began experimentation with the chips. In under three months, he had developed a genetically engineered human for the first chip – Subject A. He created a bionic superhuman. It was a complete success, and the subject was gifted with enhanced strength, heat vision, compressed lung capacity, blast waves and plasma blasts. Another followed, Subject B, with enhanced speed and agility, invisibility, vocal manipulation, as well as the ability to climb and stick to any object. The third and final subject – C – had enhanced intelligence and senses, molecular kinesis, a force field, and a countless number of apps." photos of the subjects, smiling and growing._

"_Each were created a year apart. They were kept a secret by the younger brother, no outside contact at all. Their first three years were spent behind a locked door. But one day, that door was left unlocked. Secrets were spilled and the truth behind the children was presented to the horrified older brother. _

"_The younger brother was given the boot from the company. The children were hidden in a lab, safe from the outside world. There they were raised and trained to be heroes by the older brother. And finally, they were given names. _

"_Subject A became Adam, B Bree and Subject C Chase. For fifteen years they remained hidden, until one day the older brother was married. Upon returning home, his step son discovered the lab and its occupants. And then, the bionics were free." images of school, fails, laughter, mistakes, and above all, family._

"_Over the years, they discovered their true origins and found their real creator. They saved the world multiple times, all the while maintaining the largest secret of their lives – that they were lab experiments. One day the government discovered the truth. Through many events, they were released. The step son, Leo, became partially bionic in one arm after a freak accident." various scientific photos of his abilities and chip, each with a date and time._

"_The bionics graduated from high school and began working full time for the government. Life went smoothly for a few years – until 2023. The older brother and his wife died within a few months. Before then, the two brothers who had once split apart had made up. They worked side by side. But then, the younger brother realized something: life is fragile. _

"_It's only there for so long. Everyone would pass on at some point. That included bionic super humans – the protector of the world. What would happen to future generations without their care? They would crumble. _

"_So he began again. Four new subjects. Four new hopes. Four new experiments. When he showed them to his children, they had a different perspective. They shunned his work. Children were again taken from him._

"_The original bionics knew they couldn't raise them the way they themselves had been. So they began to try to remove the bionics from the children. It didn't work. The body had come to rely on the machinery. Instead, they disabled the chip's signals and kept the abilities a secret." _

"_The chips had to be re-calibrated every forty-eight hours to prevent physical illness. This became a struggle as the children grew older. Eventually, Subject C invented a night shirt with a high collar that could charge and calibrate the chip as the children slept." Images of the technology and the children growing, playing, laughing – all clueless as to what was lurking beneath the surface._

"_Life went on with the adults going on missions. Until, one day, a mission they – we – didn't return from. _

"_My name is Chase Davenport. I'm, in a way, your father / uncle. All of you were made from a combination of our, the originals, DNA. And yes, you're siblings. Treat each other like it. Take care of each other. _

"_I don't know how we were killed. I just hope it was worth while. This is a prerecorded message should anything have ever happened to us. I guess it did._

"_Know that our lives are over, our mission as well. That's why you're here. That's why you're the way you are. That's why you're an advanced human with abilities and a mission to protect the world. You were created for this. Now, it's time. _

"_The lab you are currently in is where we were raised. It is loaded with everything you need to train and live. The four capsules are your new beds. Unfortunately, the younger brother, Douglas, placed locks on your abilities. We aren't able to tell you what powers you have. But I know you can figure it out._

"_Please, support each other. Help one another through whatever comes. And I promise you, it's not going to be easy. Remember, a house divided against itself cannot stand. _

"_Gael, you're about to take a leap of faith. Whatever comes, you can make it together. You're the next generation. You're meant for this. You can do it. _

"_And I end this with saying, from all of us, we know you can do it. _You can do this_. And most of all, we love you. Good bye."_

_And then darkness. _

* * *

Gael awoke with a gasp. He was racked with chills, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. He felt suffocated; a foggy mess. He panted and gasped for air to fill his tired lungs.

Slowly, his eyes took in the lab. The same as he had last seen it, though the lights had darkened quite a bit. He carefully eased from to ground into a sitting position, his back against the gray wall. Pain immediately rushed through his head and he groaned. A droplet of sweat rolled down his forehead.

It seemed everyone had suffered the same conditions as he had, but none were yet beginning to stir.

_What a dream, _Gael scoffed foggily. _Bionic super humans . . . ha! What a joke. _

But he didn't find it quite so comical when he looked down at his lap. For there, on the concrete, was ice rapidly spreading from his open palm.

* * *

**And there we have it! This will make a lot more comical sense down the road. You'll get what I mean later. :)**

**BIG NEWS: My one year anniversary is on August 6th! One full year of Fanifiction :D Thank you guys SO much! You're all like my buddies now. :3 Couldn't imagine life without ya :D**

**Til next chapter! :)**


	9. Bionics

**Hello! I'm back early :) Couldn't resist after all your reviews. And that was kinda a cliffhanger . . .**

**Soundtrack: 'Dream' by Imagine Dragons. This song is by far one of my favorites. It will be used more than once in the course of this story, just so you know :)**

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no . . . _no_!" Gael stared at the rapidly spreading ice crystals in his palm. The white fragments grew outward, almost to the edges of his hand. He quickly clenched his hand shut, willing the ice to go away. That was probably the freakiest part of all this: he couldn't physically feel the cold. Instead, he could feel every ridge in the ice, the shape of each crystal. _This is a dream. Some horrible, twisted dream. I'll wake up any minute now and be at home, with Mom._

Gael didn't realize he had spoken his thoughts until he noticed Fania, who seemed slightly puzzled and groggy, giving him a strange look.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Noth-" he paused as his eyes grew wide.

"What are you looking at?" Fania narrowed her eyes and glared. "Seriously, dude. You're freaking me out."

"Y-Your . . . your hand!" he pointed to her open palm, which held a small bundle of flame.

Immediately, she screamed and attempted to put out the fire by violently shaking her hand. It only added to her panic as her shirt sleeve began to catch fire.

"This . . . this is freaky!" Fania stared as the flame crept up her arm. The light and fear reflected in her green eyes. Despite the fire, she couldn't feel any pain. It just was there, but it caused her no harm. "What do I do?" her eyes wide and beginning to tear up, she glanced at Gael.

"Um, well . . ." Gael frantically thought through their 'options.' Dai and Ever were still down for the count. The nearest civilian was miles away. The one cell phone they had was completely busted-

_My dream. _

Realization struck. "Did you have a weird dream?"

"I really don't think this is the time-"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes," she looked slightly embarrassed. "it claimed you were . . . we are . . . siblings." Fania spat the last word with utter distaste as her cheeks turned red.

"Okay, then it probably also said that we are bionic super humans?"

"Yes."

"Then that means that we should be able to control our abilities." the flame was nearly to her neck. Gael hurried his explanation along. "Just try to focus! Feel the flame. Imagine you're controlling it."

_Since when did I start to sound like Yoda?_

"Okay," Fania hesitantly replied. She closed her eyes and began to focus. The only sound was the crackle of the small fire. Moments later, something just clicked for her. The bright orange flames began to slowly recede, disappearing into her hand.

"I did it." she breathed. "Thanks, Gael." Fania smiled at him.

"Mm hm." he was too focused in attempting to control his own cryokinesis to notice her sentimental moment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just – is that _ice_?" Fania gaped as the whitish substance disappeared into his skin.

Gael sighed. "Yes. I guess I'm technically a cryokinetic, and you're a pyrokinetic. Y'know, like in comic books?"

"Actually, I don't know. And pyro-whatic means?"

"That you can control heat and fire."

"Seriously?" Fania looked at her hands in awe. "Sweet!"

Gael's lips twitched. "Yeah, cool."

Fania's gaze moved to the still figures on the floor. "So what do we do with them?"

He shrugged. "Just wait for them to wake up, I guess." There was a lapse. "So, you said you had a dream?"

Her cheeks flamed red once again. "Yeah. So . . . we're sibling lab rats?"

Gael looked away. "Pretty much."

"All these years . . . our parents have been lying to us?"

"Yep." there was a note of bitterness to his voice. Gael sighed before continuing. "I've been some kind of freak, and my mom never even cared to mention. She left me to fend for myself while she was on missions. I guess she never cared enough to tell me – or she didn't trust me. I could've helped her all these years. Maybe . . ." he pressed his eyes shut. "maybe even have kept her from dying."

Fania seemed to share the same emotions. "I know what you mean. To have – be – something like this and not even know it. In a way, it's not fair. Our parent had all the time in the world to train and all. I'll bet they even knew martial arts and everything."

"Well, so do you." Gael reasoned. "You're a black belt."

"No," she sighed, looking at her brother. "I'm a yellow belt. And the last time I even practiced was way back in fifth grade."

Gael appeared surprised for a moment before nodding. "Makes sense. You didn't seem like the, um, _violent _type." he inwardly grimaced as he thought back to the iPhone incident.

"Yeah,"

Silence reigned for a few moments before he looked back down at his hands. No trace of the ice remained. _I wonder if I could control it . . ._

Gael focused on the thought, imagining the ice slowly growing into sharp shards out of his open palm. Nothing happened, much to his dismay.

"Well," he sighed, pulling himself to his feet. "let's look around. I'm sure there's something of interest around here – besides us, anyways."

OOO

Dai awoke with a dull thud in her head. Her face was pressed so hard into the floor she couldn't feel her cheek. And _gosh _did she feel sore. She groggily brushed her hair out of her face, blinking her eyes open to see the brightly lit laboratory. Groaning, she pulled herself to an upright position, ignoring the pain in her skull.

There was bright light – natural light. Unlike when she and the other three had entered, this light was warm and inviting. Slowly, she comprehended the light was coming from the other side of the rock wall. The size of the orange halo grew in width the more she glanced at it.

Groggily, she stood up on wobbly legs and stepped around the corner to see Gael focusing on an unfrozen ice cube tray, and Fania on a large set of tea light candles. Flames licked from her fingertips as she lit each wick with her bare fingers.

Dai screamed for the second time that day. Gael leaped up, disturbing his tray and sloshing water all over the gray floor.

"Dai! Calm down! It's not what it looks like!"

"Really?" She panted, hand clutched to her chest. Her other hand pointed at Fania. "Because it sure looks like she's lighting candles _with her hands!_ THAT is not natural!"

"Not for the rest of them, but for _us, _well, it is."

"What do you mean us? Don't tell me I'm freak like you two!"

"Hey! We're not freaks!" Fania yelped indignantly. "And if you really want proof, look at your own hand for crying out loud!"

So Dai did. Blue electricity crackled and flickered between her fingers, running over her palms and constantly moving. "No, no, no, no, no . . . "

Fania glanced at Gael and snickered. "We know for sure you two are related."

Gael shot her a look that simply stated 'shut up,' before turning back to Dai. "Listen, it's a lot to take in, but-"

"No, you're right," she closed her eyes and took a breath to calm her pounding heart. "this is normal. It's like my dad said. In my dream." her cheeks lit up when she realized what she had just said.

Fania rolled her eyes as she lit yet another candle. "Chillax. We all had the dream."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Really?"

"Yes," all the candles were lit by now, and Fania instead focused on transferring the fire from one hand to another. Her hands moved in a circular shape, the intensity of the flame never wavering.

Gael scowled at her success. "Why is it so easy for you? I can't even freeze a measly ice cube!"

Fania shrugged. "I don't know. But it looks like even Dai is beating you, and you had a twenty minute head start." she gestured offhandedly to Dai, whose electricity had disappeared, save for a crackle when she moved her hand to look at it.

"No fair!" Gael exclaimed.

"What's not fair?" Ever appeared at the corner, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"That they're beating me at controlling my bionics!"

Ever was instantly awake, glancing between the three. "Bionics? As in, abilities?"

Dai nodded before quietly speaking. "Like you, when Gael and Fania found you. Only we seem to have different powers."

"Then that means . . . "Ever stepped forward to run, his body blurring as his speed kicked in. A split second later, there was a crash as he slammed into the wall.

"Ow . . ." he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. After the initial shock wore off, he stood up and walked normally back to his siblings. "Heh . . . I'll test out my vision later." he smiled guiltily. "So, I had this dr-"

"Dream that stated that we're lab experiment siblings who have freaky abilities and are meant to save the world, like our parents." Fania finished, bored. "Now, I want to see what else I can do. Who's with me?"

Ever's eyes grew wide before he and the others nodded, sitting down in a circle. Fania blew out the candles and pushed them to the side while Gael pushed his ice cube tray into the center of the group.

"I'm guessing that I can boil this water if I focus," Fania murmured, laying her palm out and focusing. A few seconds happened with no changes. Dai was just beginning to think nothing was going to happen when the water started bubbling and the flimsy plastic tray began to warp and melt.

"Fania!" Gael went to slap her hand away when ice sparked out of his palm, striking the tray and instantly cooling the boiling water.

"Finally!" Gael pumped his arm while Fania rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you." she muttered, poking the melted tray for a moment before deeming it useless. "Well, let's look around this place for more containers or something for us to practice on."

The siblings split up, scouring the laboratory for something of use. Gael discovered a treadmill for Ever in a back room. Dai uncovered an old box of light bulbs that she could use to test her electricity on. Fania and Ever both found a large pantry stocked with bottles of water and various foods. A few parcels were past their expiration date, but there was still a sufficient supply to last them a few days.

Gael couldn't help but wonder how long they really were going to be here.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Ever grinned proudly as he showed Gael and Dai their findings.

"Whatever." Dai shrugged, her focus on the glass bulb in her hand. The siblings had wound up sitting on the ground in front of the glowing panels they had first seen. Boxes were strewn across the concrete, contents being dug through.

"Well, if you put it that way . . ." Fania poured water from a bottle into a cup of instant ramen before heating it with her hand. "Sweet! I never knew cooking could be this much fun!"

Dai rubbed her temples. "Because heating up Cup of Noodles is _really _cooking."

Fania glared at her sister. Watching the exchange, Gael knew in that moment who was going to butt heads the most.

"Alright, well, if you wouldn't mind cooking for the rest of us, Fania." he tossed her another plastic wrapped Styrofoam container and water bottle. "I'll be checking out our, ahem, sleeping arrangements."

She answered by tearing off the plastic.

"Okay then." Gael turned and stepped over and around the boxes and their contents, arriving at the glowing blue capsules.

He didn't really know quite how to describe the structures. The steel tops and bottoms glowed in some places with small red lights. Upon closer inspection of the bottom piece, he was able to make out a small letter. _D_.

Gael ran his finger over the imprint. It was a reminder that all the family he had left in the world was in the lab. The _lab_. They were experiments. Accidents. According to what he knew, they even weren't supposed to have been created in the first place.

Their parents were gone, save for Janelle and Sabrina. Life as they knew it was never going to be the same. They were going to have to fight to live and have rights for the rest of their lives. Constantly looking over their shoulder. And they didn't even get a choice.

He couldn't help but ask himself: _Is this really what I want? To put my life on the line for the humans, most of whom __probably __won't ever accept me? Us? Do I really want this, these . . . powers? Are they a curse or a blessing? A beginning or an ending? Do they represent me or my parents? _

Gael really didn't know if he wanted this. The bionics were amazing, no doubt. It was just about every child's dream to have abilities. But now, they were quite literally sitting in the palm of his hand, and he didn't know whether to reject the opportunity or embrace it. He didn't want to be a freak. He wanted to have friends without putting them in danger, or even worse, having them rat him out.

He just wanted life to continue as it was, with his new found siblings by his side. Was it really that much to ask? To be a normal teenager, graduate, maybe go to college and get married? Or were they all destined to walk their parent's path, filled with loneliness and secrets?

Fania broke him out of his thoughts, calling for all of them that the 'meal' was ready. And so over the foam cups of ramen, the teens exchanged stories of their parents, laughing as it all made sense to them now.

It was only later that Gael realized they had shared their first meal as a family, sitting cross-legged with cups of ramen on the cement floor of an abandoned laboratory.

* * *

**And**** there you have it! I think this has been my favorite chapter to write so far :) Especially Fania. I don't quite know why, though. **

**S****o,**** shout outs! Finally! I'm not rushing :) **

**Choco56: Thank you! Don't worry; this is really going to drag out XD And to your second comment, sorry but I'm not looking for any OC's. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Daphrose: Thanks! And I teared up when I read your comment – you guys are the best! Seriously XD Thank you so much! And no, denial didn't last long XD To reply to your comment before: you are asking all the right questions at all the wrong times! :D I'm not revealing my cheesy ol' tricks just yet ;) But I'm hoping the answer will make you laugh :)**

**ereader12: Thank you! And yes XD Be prepared for some jokes on that later on down the road :D Hope this provided some answers! **

**PurpleNicole531: Yep :D Thanks! And I believe this chapter cleared that up XD Thanks for the comment!**

**And that's everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**So, just to bore you guys even further, I'm busy writing a thank you fic for my one year anniversary. Unfortunately, it won't be done for another few days. I really need to stop procrastinating . . . anyway, just keep your eyes out in case it miraculously gets done within the next day or so :3**

**See you next update! :)**


	10. Alone in This World

**It's been awhile. I'm really sorry . . . I've just been so stressed I can't even think about writing. And I've tried – an Agents of SHIELD one shot. Turned out to be complete crap. Okay. Sorry :( I'll start again . . .**

**Here's the next chapter! Time to see what the moms are up to. Soundtrack: "Heaven Forbid" by The Fray.**

* * *

"Alright," Sabrina slid into Janelle's SUV, slamming the passenger door behind her. "So I've checked every single floor of my house, even Chase's mission room, and they're nowhere. Not even a trace of them – except that Dai's backpack is missing. I also checked Bree's home but almost everything was gone. I guess Gael's on an Amber Alert or something. And now . . . Oh, my gosh, what are we going to do? Not only have we lost our kids, but we lost four unstable bionic super humans! What if they glitch? What if-"

"Sab! Calm down!" Janelle hushed her sister-in-law. "They couldn't have gotten too far. It's only been about three hours. Unless they got a bus or something-"

"Oh my gosh! You're right! What if they got on a bus?"

Janelle felt like banging her head on the steering wheel. She really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut. Five minutes and two streets later, she'd had enough.

"Enough!" She snapped. Sabrina glared at her in-law, but Janelle ignored the look. "Look, you're going to have a panic attack. You've already checked two of the most likely places they'd be, and I've checked the other two. They might be at an Internet cafe or something, there's one about a block from here. Let's check that before you get too panicky." she glanced at Sabrina again. "More panicked."

"Fine." she huffed. Arms crossed, she gazed out the window for any signs of the teens.

* * *

The small town of Walnut was alive on the bright Sunday. Crowds hurried from one curb to the next, arms laden with bags from a variety of shops. Bright signs competed with each other for sales while fabric awnings hung out over the side walk, spilling shade onto the patio tables. Cars honked and pretty much fought each other for parking spaces.

"There. On your side." Janelle pointed to a green themed shop. White letters announced the title of "e-Life – Keeping You Connected."

Sabrina sighed as her blue eyes searched the cafe. "Nothing."

Janelle continued driving down the street. Then, it hit her. It was so obvious it was almost painful to admit to herself that she had overlooked it.

Then, reality came back and she slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a pedestrian. The woman gave her a dirty look before continuing across the cross walk.

"The lab."

"What?"

"The lab! They probably pieced something together and found the lab. Though I don't know how . . . I mean, it's not like we gave them anything to look for."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Oh no. I'm not letting Dai be like her father."

"I don't think you really have a choice." Janelle mused. "But still, you're thinking worst case scenario. They could just be exploring the house right now, bored out of their minds."

Sabrina mumbled something along the lines of 'Yeah, their genetically enhanced minds,' before quietly turning to look out her windows.

Janelle made a highly illegal U-turn and took off toward the old Davenport mansion, which was about two and a half hours North. Along the way, she attempted to calm Sabrina down.

"Listen, I'm as nervous as you are, but the odds that they've found the lab is very small."

"The odds that my husband would bring home an infant – a _bionic _infant, I might add – was very small. Look at where that got us."

"I really don't see why you're so panicked, though. Leo told me before," Janelle drew in a breath, "before all this happened that there are a lot of safe guards put up so that it's very difficult for the kids to activate their chips. There have to be all four of them at once, and they have to find the elevator, and -"

"Okay!" Sabrina snapped. "I understand that. But I don't want my daughter to be out in the world fighting and getting hurt. Once they find out, there's no going back. She can't go to school until she learns to control her abilities, she can't be a kid and have sleepovers or anything because she could glitch, and she'll just flat out be . . . different!" she ran a hand through her hair and breathed out. "I just want what's best for her. Can't you see that? I'll never be able to embrace this. It's just too much."

"Of course I see that! But you have to realize, the second we all decided to keep these kids years ago came with a high price, and that meant letting them go sometime. They're not like us. They never were, and they never will be. You don't have to accept it, just know and be prepared - for better or for worse."

"I just . . . Dai is all I have left. I can't lose her like we lost Chase, Leo, Adam and Bree. It's just not fair. I thought I knew what I was getting into the day I got married, but now I look back and I ask myself, _did I really?_ Did I really know that I might have to accept the death of my husband? That he may very well never come home one day. That I'd have to got through all of this again – but with a child?" her words had become choked up half way through. "We'd already agreed that them three would be the end. That our kids . . . that they'd be normal. That they wouldn't have to carry this burden." a bitter laugh escaped her. "But no. After what Douglas did, Chase and I knew we couldn't have more than one kid. It wouldn't be fair to have anymore – to them or Dai." a tear slipped down her cheek, which she brushed away. More fell to take its place."I guess I'm just mad about a lot of things. And this . . . it's just not helping my situation."

Janelle smiled weakly at her. "You know, they might not really be gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this could be just like Budapest. I'm sure you remember that."

"Yeah, how couldn't I remember? They were missing for two days straight until the government swooped in."

"Well, they might still be out there. You never know."

"True. I'll give you credit. But there's a problem with that. Bree's chip was programmed to send out a signal, should her vitals stop, that would automatically print off a sheet with our addresses on it. Without it, Gael wouldn't have been able to find us. So they're gone. It's horrible, but there's no way around it."

Janelle had no reply. Sabrina was right.

The original bionics were gone.

* * *

Janelle raised her fist to knock, but decided against it.

It was almost eleven at night by the time the pair reached the 'deserted' mansion. The road was dark and had gone unused over the years.

Sabina shot her an annoyed look from beside her and flung open the door . . . to an empty home.

The two adults stood still for a moment, listening for any sign of their children. Nothing. Janelle flicked the light switch on the inside, and the dusty lights hummed and buzzed before they lit up the dark space.

A faint smile flickered over her features – this was the place of so many memories. Where she and Leo had had many a fight and laugh. It was where many of her teen years had been spent – right up to when Leo had proposed to her in this very room.

But the moment was gone as soon as it had come.

Because that's when Sabrina saw the elevator.

"No . . ." her breath caught in her throat as she ran into the home, the thud of her footsteps echoing through the empty establishment. Her wavy gold hair bounced over her shoulders, matching the rhythm of her foot falls.

Janelle solemnly followed her sister-in-law into the now open elevator. The ride down brought back many more memories of the old days, back when she had considered Leo bad luck and his siblings weird. She chuckled to herself; if only she had known.

The doors hissed open to a dark lab. Or at least, darkened lab. Lights from the various equipment still clicked on and off. The double sliding doors in front of the two were closed, hiding what was behind them.

The blond's hand was inches from the button that would open the doors when Janelle grabbed her arm.

"Sab, you have to promise me one thing. If the kids really have found out, just . . . let them go. This has been coming from day one. They need to be set free."

Her eyes were teary when she looked at Janelle. "I can't. Dai . . . she isn't meant for this."

And with that, she pressed the button that revealed the laboratory. Boxes were scattered on the ground where the rock wall stood. Blue light swirled from the occupied capsules, machinery humming and buzzing all around.

Sabrina stood with her hands on her hips, full out crying and angrily facing the capsules from behind the door way.

"Dai Dawson!"

Said figure jumped in her sleep, instantly awake. Quickly, she composed herself and pressed her palm against the blue glass, the door quietly squeaking open. She was dressed in gray sweatpants and a matching loose fitting top, her hair pulled back in a braid. One by one, her siblings also pushed open the glass doors, clad in similar apparel.

"Mom?" Fania groggily rubbed her eyes as she stepped out.

Dai was near instantly a crying mess much like her mother. "I think you mean Davenport." she swallowed thickly.

Fania and the others instantly straightened up, stepping out of the mother and daughter's way. Janelle engulfed Fania in a bone-crushing hug before giving her a glare that plainly stated: _you're next. _

"So you know now?" Sabrina regarded her with a hurt expression.

"Why else would I be sleeping in a glass box?"

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that!"

"I don't that's as big of a problem as the fact that you've lied to me over and over and _over _again! Dad died and you didn't even tell me how it happened!"

"Maybe I don't know! Did you ever care to think of that?"

"Why wouldn't you know? You _have _to know _something_!"

"Well I don't! All I know is that he was out on a mission and he didn't come back. And that's why you're coming home and we're going to disable your chip again. You don't have to be a part of this."

Dai stared at her mother with shock and hurt. "But I want to. This is my family! For sixteen years I thought I was an only child. Well no, I'm not. My siblings have been hidden from me by you guys! Oh, not to mention you hid who I really am from me. Did you ever think I might have been able to handle it?"

Sabrina had just opened her mouth to reply when Dai's clenched fist came alive with static. The bolt surged around her hand for a moment before jumping outwards and slamming into a screen next to her.

Her mother gazed at her sadly. "And you still can't handle it."

Dai's face was soaked with tears as she turned and stalked off into a back room. Ever ran off after her without a word.

Fania gulped as her own mother turned to face her.

"Looks like it's time for our talk."

* * *

The ride home was dead silent. Sabrina had been able to program a self driving car to come and pick her and Dai up, leaving Ever, Gael, Fania and Janelle to ride home.

Forty five minutes into the trip, Janelle broke the silence, smiling mischievously at her sulking daughter and nephews through the darkness.

"Alright, don't leave me hanging. What abilities do you have?"

And with that, the car burst into chatter.

* * *

**I hope it was okay. I'm still not too sure . . .**

**So I've been thinking, and it's kinda only fair I give you guys a quick rundown of why I've only updated like twice in the past two months: um, it's kind of difficult to give you guys a good idea without being too whiny and personal, but, among many deeper and more personal things, I'm no longer homeschooled. My parents can't afford it. So I'm going into High School. I have no idea what to do . . . I'm just really scared. I've spent a lot of nights crying . . . and yeah. Wish me luck! **

**On a happier note, I'm on Instagram! I've created a Fan Account for everything Marvel. It's called Avenging_The_SHIELD_Agents. So if you'd check it out, maybe follow if you have an account, that'd be awesome! I'm going to be posting a lot of FitzSimmons :D And Pepperony . . . and Romanogers . . . and Steggy . . . and Huntingbird XD I've become addicted to anything Agents of SHIELD! If you haven't seen it – GO. It's a great kick in the feels to get you writing! I'd start with FZZT!**

**And yeah . . . I'd appreciate a review or two :) Thank you guys so much – you always stick by me and I can't express how happy that makes a girl :) I hope my half-rate writing was okay . . . See you ;)**


	11. Growing Pains

Loneliness.

Even as an only child, she had never felt it. She'd always had friends, and then her parents.

But now, there was no one there. Her mother was distraught and her father dead. Friends were too far out of reach; she just wanted her siblings. Was it too much to ask?

Dai was sure her brothers and sister were banned from coming within a mile of her home. She would have texted one of them – had she had a number. In all their excitement, they had forgotten to exchange numbers.

If the next generation of the human race was this forgetful, the world might just be doomed.

So Dai laid curled up in a ball on her bed, face pressed into the cushioning fabric of a pillow. The cotton fibers caught every tear, every breath as she cried. Her hair, once neatly braided by her sister, was pulled out of the twist and tangled.

All the secrets and lies were over, and all she had to show for it was her memories.

After all, you can't be a true superhuman if your abilities are deactivated.

* * *

It was two AM, but neither could sleep. The past few day's events had obviously been groundbreaking, and that left the two brothers asking themselves what was next. What was their path?

Were they _really _meant to save the world? To perhaps sacrifice themselves, should it come to it? Or were they meant to remain hidden, as they had been for the past fifteen years?

The thoughts left them turning.

Gael absentmindedly froze the glass of water in front of him by flicking his fingers, his head laying sidewise in the crook of his elbow. The dark wooden table he slouched on had chips, dents and splinters protruding from most angles, and the chairs weren't much better off. The dim lighting of a lantern, so they wouldn't wake up their hosts, illuminated most of the small basement.

Ever was sitting back in his own wood chair. He half-heartedly twisted a Rubick's Cube, not really caring where the colors went.

This continued for a few minutes before Ever spoke up with a sigh, placing the cube on the table. He regarded his brother with dark, troubled eyes.

"What are we going to do about Dai?"

Gael flicked his wrist a last time before he looked over at his brother with misty eyes. "I . . . I don't know. I mean, Sabrina obviously doesn't want her involved in any way. There's nothing we can do without going against her wishes."

Ever nodded sullenly. "But she'd have to at least let us see her, right? I'm sure she's . . ."

His voice trailed off as footsteps started down the wooden steps, the old fibers creaking under the weight.

Gael, not wanting to get caught, flicked off the lantern and slowed his breathing, attempting to keep quiet. Ever seemed to understand and followed the younger bionic's actions.

A ball of flame appeared in the darkness, illuminating a face framed by brown hair. "I know it's you guys. You obviously don't have a quiet bone in your body."

Ever rolled his eyes in the dim light and reached to turn back on the electronic lantern as Fania's bundle diminished. "We were whispering, so you obviously couldn't hear us. What's bothering you?"

"Dai, obviously. Same as you," Fania shivered, pulling the blanket around her shoulders tighter. "and for the record, there's no way you were whispering."

Gael cocked an eyebrow. "So you were spying on us, then?"

"No. I was in bed. Your talking woke me up."

Gael thought for a moment. "You really shouldn't have been able to hear us. That's weird."

Ever grinned. "What about us isn't weird?"

"Touche." Gael smiled before his expression sobered. _How could she have heard us?_

"Anyway, how are we bailing out Dai?" Fania looked expectantly at her brothers, stooping to sit on the cool cement floor.

"Bail her out? You sound like her mom's a prison guard."

"Really, though. We obviously need to see her, and I highly doubt we're going to be able to just waltz right in there."

"True, true." Ever nodded at his sister's logic. The cube was back in his hands, and he seemed to be using it as a plastic stress 'ball.' They all were lost in thought for a tense few moments, staring absently at Ever's cube.

Gael leaned back further in his chair before raising his hand, starting his previous ritual of freezing the water in his glass solid. Ever was the one who broke the intensity. "I don't know."

The cube in his hand suddenly burst under his grip. Smaller, colorful cubes scattered over the table and skittered onto the ground.

Fania's mouth dropped open at the display of strength. "How did you . . . ?"

Ever silently picked up a cube, studying it. "I have no idea,"

Gael looked thoughtful for a moment, staring absentmindedly at the frozen glass of water. Suddenly, his face broke into a grin.

"Looks like Subject E has Subject A's strength."

* * *

Janelle Dooley was _not _a morning person.

So much so, Fania had discovered early on in life that waking her mother was voodoo. Unless it was an emergency, Janelle remained in bed until at least eight. Then, no one was to talk to her until she had downed at least a pint of coffee.

So when she was awakened at 7:30 by her house guests, she wasn't exactly thrilled.

That is, until Ever informed her that half of the house was an oven and the other half a freezer. Immediately, she was awake and out of bed, pushing aside the clothes in her closet and pressing her hand to the blue pad on the wall.

There was a metallic hum as two capsules were lowered from a hatch in the ceiling. For once, she was glad for Leo's preparedness. Unfortunately, there were only two capsules – originally for her husband and daughter.

Finally she flung open the door to the hallway, where she was met with a face full of humid air.

Gael sat against the basement door to her left, the wood framing an icy mess. Janelle assumed Fania was to the right, in the kitchen, judging by the sounds of boiling water. The two elements met just in front of Janelle's room, creating a humid cloud of steam.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, furrowing her eyebrows and closing her eyes. "Gael," she sighed, "please get in the capsule in my room."

Said boy's face scrunched up in confusion as to why she had a capsule in her room, but he nodded and stood up, pushing past her into said room. A trail of ice followed. Janelle heard the click of a capsule door before heading down the hall way to the kitchen.

Fania sat on the tile in the kitchen, a bubble of heat surrounding her. A pot of simmering water sat at her feet, which she appeared to be attempting to harness her power into. She smiled guiltily at her mother with a little wave.

"Good morning!" she chortled. If Janelle noticed, she didn't give any sign.

"Alright, Fania." Janelle quickly tried to assess the situation despite her inner panic. "I just need to try to keep calm for a second, and wait out this glitch. Then I need you to get in the capsule in my room."

"Okay." her face scrunched up in confusion. "But why do you have a capsule in your bedroom?"

"You and your father are bionic super humans. Why wouldn't we have a couple of capsules on hand?"

"You make it sound like they're toothbrushes." Fania smirked.

Just a second later, the bubble of heat subsided. Almost immediately, Fania jumped up and ran to do as her mother had told her for once.

Janelle sighed as she heard the second capsule click shut. Life was going to be crazy again. Not that it hadn't been in the first place, but now there were three super humans running around instead of one.

Forget puberty; glitches were the new pain in the butt.

She ran a hand through her frizzy, untamed hair. The coffee maker pinged joyously, promoting its dark, hot beverage. Janelle's head fought through her two ideas – the kids, or the cup.

The cup won.

Opening the cabinet, she grabbed a mug and the sugar jar. Half a minute later, Janelle was seated at the kitchen bar checking Facebook on her tablet. That was when two holes appeared in the floor next to her. Apparently, she had forgotten about the third superhuman.

_Oh, crap. _

* * *

"Scoot over!"

"Me? _You're _the one taking up all the room!"

Fania rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "Man up, sissies. It's not that bad!"

The boys glared at her from their shared capsule.

"Says the one with a glass box all to herself!" Gael shot back with a huff as Ever elbowed him in the stomach.

Janelle watched with an amused look on her face. She would have to get another capsule from the lab sometime – better sooner than later.

"Well," she broke the arguments, "do you guys know what all that was about with your haywire abilities?"

Ever shook his head, which resulted in knocking his head against Gael's. Gael just glared at the other boy before replying.

"No idea."

"You were glitching."

Fania stared at her mother with a mixture of shock and horror. "Like a _computer_? Great. Just great. I'm now like a robot." crossing her arms, she slumped defeatedly against her capsule's glass.

Her mom ignored her little pity party. "Pretty much. If you don't sleep in a capsule, or your emotions get the best of you, you glitch and your bionics go haywire."

Gael sighed. Just another thing to worry about.

"So how long do we have to stay in here for?" Fania looked pointedly at her mother.

"I'd say about twenty minutes would be good. So probably just a little while longer."

Ever groaned and leaned back, smashing Gael.

"Hey! Watch it, meat head!" he pushed the older boy off him, wrinkling his nose. "Speaking of which, Ever here busted a Rubix cube with his bare hand. Any idea as to how that happened?"

"Oh, great." Janelle moaned. Rubbing her temple, she looked at them tiredly. "Do you guys know how many abilities you have so far?"

"One."

"Two."

"One, same as shrimpy over there." Fania announced. Gael glared at the girl through the glass.

"Well, it looks like you have only discovered the first few powers. In other words, you only know your core abilities."

Fania's face lit up. "You mean I can do more?"

"Unfortunately," Gael breathed, only barely audible to Ever. The boys smirked at each other.

"Hey! I heard that!" Fania glared at her brothers, arms crossed.

Janelle pointed to her daughter. "Like that. See, I couldn't hear you guys, but she could. So Fania must have heightened senses."

Fania nodded, albeit grudgingly. "So that's why I was able to hear you last night. Makes sense. But why do I get such a boring ability?"

"It's not really that boring. For me, anyway. It just means that you can't use the excuse, 'Sorry, I didn't hear you,'" her mother grinned at her.

"Oh! This also means I was right about where Ever's strength came from last night! E has A's abilities." Gael looked rather prideful at his confirmed assumption.

Janelle nodded with a shrug. "Pretty much."

Ever glanced at the electric clock on the table. "Hey, looks like our time's up." he reached around Gael, pushing him back and letting himself out.

The younger annoyedly stepped out and glowered at Ever before stalking off into the hallway.

Fania raised an eyebrow. "Hey, where're you going?"

"To eat! I'm starving!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no see :) I'll make this quick.**

**I'm officially in public school. It's crazy. But I've made friends! :P**

**My fanaccount is doing pretty well! I'm going to try to post the link tomorrow on my profile :) Shout out to ereader12 for following! (I would've followed you back, but I didn't want to creep you out XD)**

**I posted my first shot at writing romance. I've gone to the dark side. But AoS ships make you cry. So how could I not ? XD Anyway, it'd be awesome if you'd check that out. Even if you haven't seen SHIELD, if you'd just tell me how my 'lovey-dovey' skills are, that'd be pretty awesome.**

**Thanks for stopping by! Goodnight!**


	12. Cousins

**Hi! I'm back, finally. Been a bit busy, but in truth I've become addicted to Agents of SHIELD. I've kinda ditched Lab Rats FF for SHIELD, but I'll keep on with the stories I already have up! Onto the story!**

* * *

Attempts at sleep were futile that night.

Dawn cracked, but the lone bionic laid still under the sheets. Her hazel, teary, conflicted eyes stared out the window. The sun rose steadily, a burning ball of flame, into the sky. Birds chirped and flitted from branch to branch outside the glass.

She breathed a sigh, the air lifting strands of hair that had fallen across her face. Smoothing down the frizzy strands, she sat up slowly. Sparing a passing glance at the clock, her eyes noted the late time. 10:34.

Not all surprising, Dai hadn't heard Sabrina stir yet. It had been a long night, after all – getting home at nearly two AM, having her chip disabled, the silence . . .

The weight of the past few day's reality hit her full force again. Her stomach flipped, not for the first time, at the fact that she was one of only four other surviving super humans.

Begrudgingly, she pushed off the comforter and stood up shakily. She reached her dresser, where she quickly reviewed her phone. A few texts, fewer calls, and a couple social media updates.

Unsurprisingly, the notifications all came from Janie.

Janie was a strange girl. She was crazy and loud and obnoxious – everything Dai wasn't. They had met in third grade when Janie had taken the class hamster for a 'walk.' The little rodent wound up in Dai's backpack somehow, and the two had gotten in trouble together. Since that trip to the principle's office, the two had really hit it off.

_Where r u? (6:08 PM)_

_I'm bored. U? (6:13 PM)_

_Hello? (6:13 PM)_

_Anybody home? (6:15 PM)_

_ANSWER ME! (6:18 PM)_

Dai sighed at her friend's texts. She put the phone down and changed into some half decent clothing before moving to her computer.

Quickly, she did something she never thought she'd do again.

_Fania Dooley__

Almost instantly, thanks to her expanded browser, results popped up. There were a handful of different people that lived in various locations across the globe. After a few moments of scrolling, she decided upon the link that appeared most appealing. A page popped up with contact information, living arrangements, family, guardians, ETC.

Dai copied the information into her phone before closing down the page. She shot a quick text to Janie to ensure the girl didn't arrive with an armed mob. She really didn't need a repeat of seventh grade.

After a few more moments of hesitation, Dai sent a short text to Fania – that is, until she remembered the incident. It really hurt to feel so helpless, to have a phone number but no way of actually contacting a phone. And only adding to that small spark of anger was that the broken phone was partially Dai's fault.

Her phone pinged with a new message from Janie.

_Where were u last nite? _

_Crap. _Just what she needed. A nosy friend – but to be fair, she had been like that from day one. She tended to be a mix of caring and over protectiveness. Add in a tinge of stalker, and you pretty much had Janie.

A part of her wanted to tell her friend the truth – if her siblings weren't around, at least she could talk to her friend about her 'uniqueness.' But on the other hand, it was apparent this wasn't an unspoken case of stupidity secret. This was obviously a 'life threatening don't-you-dare-tell-anyone' type secret.

In the end, she decided to meet on neutral ground.

_Complicated. Maybe tell you later. - Dai_

_How much later? - Janie_

Dai scowled. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

_Never if you keep bugging. - Dai_

_Fine, jeez! - Janie_

_Anyway, you have anything going on? - Janie_

_Not in particular. - Dai_

_Then I'll see you at the Freeze at 2 :) - Janie_

_Fine – Dai_

_Ha, like you don't want to :P – Janie _

Dai smiled and rolled her eyes before pushing her phone into her back pocket. Janie could be such a nut. But she was her best friend, nonetheless.

* * *

Dai warmed her hands on a cup of tea as she read over the morning news on her phone. Nothing new, no random sightings of teen super humans.

There was a creak at the stairs as Sabrina stepped into the living room. Dai barely spared her a passing glance despite the fact the couch faced the stairwell. In all truth, she had no idea how to treat the situation. So she started as if they were on egg shells; press too hard or move too fast and they'd break.

Sabrina nervously tightened her robe, still standing and facing her daughter. In the end, it was her who broke the tension after a few silent minutes.

"I'm sorry,"

Dai glanced up, surprised, causing the hot liquid in her mug to spill and burn her hands. She didn't notice. Confusion was etched into her face.

Sabrina sighed again before crossing the room and sitting in the first of two identical love seats. "I'm sorry, for," she motioned with her hand and a stutter. "last night. I never wanted you to find out like that."

Dai nodded slowly, comprehending; fighting the tinge of anger underneath.

She took this as her cue to continue. "I can tell you're mad, y'know. But . . . you have to realize, every time your father left, I had to deal with the fact that he might not come back. Several times he almost didn't. And then . . . last week." she gazed brokenly out the window.

"And you're scared I might not." Dai spoke for the first time.

"Exactly. But, as much as I hate it, you have to. I mean, I'm assuming you heard about the fire a few days ago . . ."

Dai nodded, averting her gaze. The fire had ripped through an apartment building complex in downtown New York, killing dozens.

"If your dad and the team had been there, there wouldn't have been that many deaths. But they weren't, obviously."

Dai looked up with glistening eyes. "How did he die?"

"I don't know. I tried poking around, asking some agents. But all I got were a couple slammed doors and 'classified's." She breathed out. "Same thing when I tried to find out what happened to Gael and Ever. No one let me know anything; said they were fine. But I figure they just didn't have time for a couple of kids. Left them on their own, and they found us. Our government's not what it used to be, I guess."

Silence engulfed them for a few moments, broken again by Sabrina.

"And now I realize, that while I don't want you going on missions for quite a few more years, you're always going to be in danger. When I didn't have news on the boys, I thought someone had found out what they were and taken them. And, as far fetched as that may sound, it's true. You're never going to be completely safe. You need to be able to protect yourself." Sabrina reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a gray box. She tossed it to Dai, who caught and examined it carefully.

It was about the size of a flip lighter, rectangular and stainless steel. There was a crack running down the center of it that suggested it opened lengthwise. Taking the assumption, she pulled it apart to reveal an empty, black coated interior on one side. The other half had more black metal, but it was filled and had a red switch. She reached to slide the switch, but Sabrina cut her off.

"Not yet! That's only for emergencies." At Dai's questioning look, she explained: "It activates your chip."

Dai gave a small smile, her breath leaving her in amazement at the sudden turn of events. "Thank you."

Sabrina smiled back sadly. "You're welcome. But like I said: emergencies _only_. I'm still not completely on board with this whole thing, remember."

"Of course," she tucked it into the pocket of her shirt. "and thank you. For not freaking out like last night, I mean."

Sabrina nodded and smiled, a tinge more joyful this time. "Now, it's spring break. Go get Janie and do whatever it is she has planned. But let's just make sure we don't have a repeat of last year, alright? I don't believe your principle will let you back into school another time, okay?"

She laughed and stood up, hugging her mother. "Alright. But you have to admit, we _were _pretty good artists for our first time using spray paint."

Sabrina suppressed a laugh. "True. Now go! Enjoy your break!"

* * *

"Oh, remember sixth grade? The year when you insisted on camping out back?" Janie waved her spoon around, sending small drops of melted ice cream onto the table.

Dai smiled, scraping a bit of candy from her own cup of frozen dairy. "Yes! And you insisted on padlocking the tent, saying that there were people outside."

The two laughed, remembering the rainstorm that had hit out of no where, leaving them stranded inside the locked tent. A beat of silence passed after the laughter had subsided.

"So, you said you'd tell me about last night." Janie glanced expectantly with her bright blue eyes.

Dai immediately clammed up, her posture going stiff. _Still undecided . . . _

Janie rolled her eyes as she stood up, flipping her caramel ponytail behind her. "Alright, touchy ground. But you're going to tell me eventually," she raised an eyebrow at her friend's expression. "right?"

Dai smiled tightly. "Right."

Janie nodded and walked across the courtyard of the ice cream stand, tossing her cup and spoon in the trash. Dai followed and did the same.

"But anyway, do you remember how . . ." Janie trailed off as she realized her friend had spaced out and stopped walking. Following her gaze, she saw a trio of teenagers walking across the street. _Huh?_

Suddenly, it clicked for Janie. "Ah!" she squealed, breaking her friend's trance. "Somebody's got a crush! Took you long enough. Which one, the taller one or shorter one? Well, one's probably with the girl-"

Dai made a noise – somewhere between a gag and a snicker. "Heck no! Those are my-" she broke off, catching herself. "You know what, I'll be right back. Just . . . stay here!"

And with that, the teen was off and running before Janie even had a chance to blink. There was a small clatter as the necklace around Dai's neck fell, but she scooped it up and ran across the street – much to the multiple motorist's dismay. She yelped something and the kids turned, taking in the sight of her before hurriedly heading back her way. The other girl flung her arms around Dai's neck, hugging her tightly for a moment before pulling back and chatting excitedly, the two boys attempting to get a word in.

Janie was dumbfounded. One second her best friend was next to her, the next she was gone, hugging some random girl like a long lost relative. Slowly, she made her way back to their table, sitting down and watching the scene across the road with rapt attention.

A few minutes passed before Dai pulled the kids back across the road – this time using the cross walk, thank god – and walked/ran up to the table with a grin plastered on her face.

"Care to explain, missy?" Janie glowered.

Dai didn't seem to notice. "Janie, this is Gael, Fania and Ever." she gestured to each teen, who smiled and gave a small greeting. "Guys, this is Janie, my best friend,"

The brown haired girl – Fania – grabbed Dai's arm and pulled her aside for a moment, leaving the boys to have a very awkward and stuttering conversation with Janie. The girl simply glared.

"Okay, seriously? Do you know how stupid that was? She's going to ask questions, like how we know you, and then it's going to turn into one of those "she knows too much" type things, and we're going to have our first death on hands."

Dai smiled at her sister. "Then let's just tell her the truth! If we're going to be hanging out together, then she'd might as well know!"

"Yeah, about that, it's obvious I want to see you and all, but will your mom let you? You said she gave you the remote and such, but does she _really _want you seeing us?"

She shrugged. "We ran into each other at the ice cream stand. It's not our fault fate has a twisted sense of humor." she grinned devilishly.

"Jeez! And I thought you were supposed to be the good one." a smirk played on her lips.

Dai rolled her eyes in response and stepped back over to the group amid Fania's protests about not actually having found a resolve to their problem.

Janie not-so-politely excused herself from one of Ever's pointless stories, cornering Dai with her eyes, which held a dangerous glint. "Okay, I'm going to say this again. What the heck?!"

"Okay, okay! You know my dad . . . passed last week. Well, it turns out -"

"Dai," Gael glared warningly.

"-that these are my cousins!"

Janie looked about ready to blow. "Cousins? You never told me you had cousins! Seriously, this is absolutely -"

Dai cut her off. "I didn't know either. You see, my dad and their mom weren't on speaking terms. So we just met."

Janie cocked an eyebrow. This made little sense, yet it was a _tinge _believable . . . after all, her Aunt Caitlin didn't quite like her mother. However, the aunt and niece spent copious amounts of time together despite this.

"Okay, I guess . . ."

It took all Gael had not to slam his head on the table.

* * *

**Whew, I'm finally back. Aren't you all so proud? Yeah, me too :3 I hate my life . . .**

**Anyway, just a little update on me. I don't know why, but it's fun to rant to a captive audience XD I've made a friend! Hoorah! Well, six friends, actually. We're all rejects. Seriously, our part of Michigan in racist or something. I'm Mexican, M's Puerto Rican, D's African American, A's Indian, and my other two buds are geeks XD The blond girls I've known for five year don't even acknowledge me. Whatever, they can do that. (just to be clear, I have nothing against blonds. Just this particular group of blonds -_-) OOOH, and I got invited to the Homecoming Dance! It's on Saturday. My friends and I are all going, and I'm literally going to exact revenge on this group of boys that keep on antagonizing me. My squad is on my side. XD**

**Shout-Outs!**

**PurpleNicole531: Totally XD I was having fun messing with them and glitching – it's such a fun aspect XD**

**Guest: Thank you! And I know. I didn't want to, but it was necessary to have a bit of angst / break up. :) It's a mixture of selfishness and protectiveness, which I struggled with XD But I hope this helps your views on her! Thanks for the review!**

**Ereader12: Thanks! Haha, that's literally me. I don't get up til my siblings get too loud downstairs XD**

**daphrose: Aw, it's alright! I'm behind on reviewing, and I pretty much updated because you reminded me to get my butt in action! XD No, trust me, it doesn't. I'm a total reject, but I've made friends :) I've got straight A's except for Algebra, so I'm pretty happy. Thanks! I might take you up on that one day :) Yeah, here's your update! **

**Thank you guys for sticking with me. It means a LOT, like you don't even know. Thank you all so much! **

**One last thing: I'm looking for a creative consultant / beta. If you wouldn't mind, that would be great :) I never let my stories have any cursing or go past T, so . . . yeah! **

**Hope to see you sooner rather than later! **


End file.
